Maleficent's Revenge
by 8ucky8arnes
Summary: When someone from Maleficent's past attacks those closest to Mal, she must make a choice: fulfill her heart's desire to be good or succumb to the evil of her mother's legacy...
1. The Beginning

Mal had been shocked multiple times since she left her home on the Isle of the Lost and came to Auradon, since she fell in love with a prince and stood up to her mother, but then she was awoken by a loud _thud_ outside her dorm room door.

She frantically reached for the lamp on the bedside table, switching on the light to see that Evie was awoken by the sound as well, her dark eyes wide. "M…what was that?"

Mal put a finger to her lips as she quietly slipped out of bed, her bare feet silent on the rug. She could feel her magic rising to the surface, her vision flashing green for an instant as she turned the door knob slowly. Mal stumbled back as a weight pushed open the door, a hand flying to muffle her scream as she saw what had made the noise.

It was Ben, skin pale and clothes torn as his body collapsed onto the large area rug. It was when she kneeled next to him that she saw the blood soaking through the blue button-up he was wearing, red spreading across his stomach.

She turning to Evie, whose face was drained of color. "Evie…get the Fairy Godmother…now!"

Mal didn't look to see Evie take off down the hall, magic mirror in hand. She concentrated on Ben, unbuttoning the shirt to survey the damage underneath the blood soaked fabric. Lacerations went across his chest and stomach, each one deep and weeping red when she laid her hands over the injuries. She tried every healing spell she could think of, but nothing worked… Grabbing the comforter off her bed, she pressed down on the wounds. "Come on Ben, stay with me."

He didn't respond to her. His body didn't move as she felt the warm liquid soak through the comforter. Those bright hazel eyes were still shut, those smiling lips slack and quickly draining of color. He was fading fast… _Where was Evie?_

Her vision blurred as she felt for a steady pulse, only to find it slowing. She pressed harder on his stomach, tears dripping onto his cheek as she bit back the sob clawing its way out of her throat. "Please don't leave me Ben…" She croaked out, "Please…I can't lose you."

Mal barely reigned in her magic when a hand fell on her shoulder and she met the sad eyes of the Fairy Godmother. She hardly resisted when she was pulled back by Evie and watched him be loaded onto a gurney, followed by the Fairy Godmother's urgent incantations that seemed to have little effect. Who did this to him? What could counter even Good magic?

The fairy turned to her then and Mal realized she'd spoken aloud. "I wish I knew."

Jay and Carlos came as the Fairy Godmother and her assistants rushed Ben to the infirmary. Both wore identical expressions of shock and horror when they saw the extent of the injuries.

Mal didn't react to the familiar apple scented presence of Evie as the blue haired girl laid her head on her shoulder nor the others as Jay wrapped his arms around both girls and Carlos squeezed her shoulder. Dude, in Carlos' free arm let out a whine…as though he could sense the wrongness. All she could see was the dark stain on the rug and the blood covering her hands and clothing… _Ben's blood…_

On autopilot, she pulled away from them and made her way to the bathroom. No one followed her as she shut the door and locked it behind her. Looking up at the mirror, she was shocked to find puffy bloodshot eyes and lips swollen from biting back the emotions roiling inside her. Turning away, she stripped off her pajamas and turned the faucet as hot as it would go and Mal watched numbly as the water went from red to pink to clear as it swirled down the drain. Laying her forehead against the tile, she let the water scald her skin until it eventually transitioned to cold before she finally shut it off and stepped out.

Walking out, Mal found them all huddled in Evie's bed. She thought they were all asleep until Evie's dark eyes once again sought her out. Mal looked away as she quickly changed into clean clothing and towel dried her violet hair. Her gaze returned to the rug, where the blood was beginning to dry... _"Please don't leave me Ben…I can't lose you."_

None of the three were surprised when Mal let out a wave of magic that shattered every breakable object in the room nor were they surprised to find her gone when the sun rose the next morning.

Mal had walked all through the night and early into the morning, even running at some point and she found herself standing on the other side of the rope bridge that she'd crossed with Ben all those months ago. She slowed to a walk as she made her way to the shore of the Enchanted Lake, remembering each step she took when Ben had held her hand. She ignored the burning in her limbs as she climbed over the rock and onto the ivy covered ruins, finally collapsing to her knees on the cold stone.

She didn't know what to do…she was at a loss. She couldn't go back into that room, couldn't go back to Auradon Prep. She needed a clear head before she could return…before her magic broke something more important than windows and the bathroom mirror. She concentrated on the sound of water against rocks and leaves rustling in the breeze, closing her eyes and crossing her legs.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before someone came to sit next to her. Mal had expected Evie, Jay, or even Carlos, but was surprised to find the Fairy Godmother. Her heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of the expression. _No…_

"He is at Auradon Castle. The blood loss was extensive and it will take him a few hours until he is conscious enough to tell us what happened."

"Can I see him?"

"I recommend talking to you friends first…they're worried about you." She got to her feet and brushed off her dress. "But yes, you can go see him."

Mal got to her feet as well. "Can I catch a ride with you?"

"No problem dear. Let's go."


	2. The Warning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the mix-up...this is the second chapter!**

"Mal!" Evie ran up to her as soon as she entered their room. "Where were you? I was worried!"

Mal couldn't help but smile as she returned the hug. "I needed to clear my head…is your magic mirror okay?"

"Yeah, Mom said the mirror has protective magic. It's okay." She pulled back and took in Mal's appearance. "Where did you go? Your clothes are positively filthy."

"Enchanted Lake." She ran a hand through her hair. "I just needed to get out…"

"I get it, I get it. Let's get you changed so you can visit Ben."

Mal took a moment to notice that the rug had been replaced and the floor cleaned, but nothing could wipe away what had happened here from her mind. Walking around the edge of the rug, she opened the bathroom door and again noticed the new mirror. Evie was right, the clothes she'd changed into hours ago were covered with a layer of dirt and splatters of mud.

She took a quick shower and changed into the clothes she was handed, a dress similar to that of the one she wore on her date with Ben except for it was a deep violet that matched her hair instead of pink. She allowed Evie to dry and curl her hair and apply minimal make-up before she slipped into a pair of…three inch black pumps. "Eve...I don't feel like wearing heels right now."

"You're visiting _the_ Auradon Castle. You need to look your best."

Mal could see Eve's worry as she made touch ups to her make-up and hair. Mal could remember their life before this point, where she had made it her mission to ruin the young princess' life. She still felt guilty about that… "Thank you E…for everything."

"No problem M." She gave her a quick hug when a knock sounded at the door. "Good luck."

Mal opened the door to reveal Fairy Godmother, who smiled upon seeing her. "Are you ready my dear?"

Mal nodded and followed the older fairy out, her heels clicking on the floor as they walked down the staircase and out into a black car with tinted windows. She spun Ben's ring around her finger, the gold glinting in the light as she tried to give her hands something to do besides shake.

"I sensed your magic on him." Fairy Godmother finally spoke.

"I was…I was trying to heal the wounds, to stop the blood." She shook her head. "I wasn't trying to hurt him I swear."

"I never said you did dear." She laid a hand over hers. "Let's go."

The castle was beautiful and grand, the complete opposite of the run down and decrepit building she'd grown up in. Sunlight shone through colorful stained glass and Mal breathed in the scent of the dozens of bouquets placed throughout the castle as they paused in front of two large doors.

"This is where I leave you for now."

"Thank you Fairy Godmother."

The woman nodded before returning back down the hall and Mal jumped as the larger doors swung open. She tried to steady her pulse, but when she saw who wanted to talk to her…she found herself playing with the ring again.

Belle and Beast were both sitting in a plush loveseat, the smaller woman resting her head on her husband's shoulder. It wasn't hard to tell that they hadn't slept at all when both sets of tired eyes met her own.

Anything Mal could say was lodged in her throat by the anguish seen in their eyes. Why would anyone strive to cause this pain? Why would anyone revel in it? She looked down at the ring with the crest of Auradon gleaming.

"You were the one to find Ben?"

Mal hadn't realized that Belle had gotten up from her seat and placed a hand on her shoulder. She met familiar hazel eyes with tears in her own. "I heard something outside my room…I went to check and I-"

"I could never thank you enough for helping him."

Mal wanted to say that she hadn't helped much when the woman wrapped her arms around her. She awkwardly returned the hug. "I wish I could've helped more."

"Do you know what he was doing visiting in the middle of the night?" This was Beast.

"I couldn't tell you. He's never done that before." She ran a hand through her hair. "This isn't like him at all."

"Your Majesties…Mal…" Fairy Godmother appeared in the doorway on the other side of the room and the expression on her face was grim. "Can you come with me?"

Mal intended to listen to Fairy Godmother, but when she saw Ben sleeping in a large bed…her attention found a new focus. She tried to ignore the pale skin and dull hair, instead telling herself that he was still alive, that he didn't die on her bedroom floor. She took one of his limp hands in hers, the skin cool to the touch as she ran a thumb along his knuckles.

"Mal?"

She looked up, meeting their gazes. "Yes?"

The Fairy Godmother stepped forward and pulled back the sheets covering Ben's chest, revealing the bandages. She gently peeled the tape away and spared a glance at the couple standing at the foot of the bed before returning to Mal. "Does this look familiar?" She lifted the bandages.

What Mal had thought were just deep slashes were actually part of an intricate symbol that had been carved into his skin. Bile rose in her throat as ran her fingertips over the jagged lines. "No it doesn't…why should it?"

Again, Fairy Godmother looked at Belle and Beast. "Because this symbol is a warning…from Maleficent."

Mal barely registered the growl from the end of the bed over the blood rushing in her ears. "But that's not possible… Mother is still-"

"I know dear…she is under constant surveillance." She taped the bandages and pulled the sheets back over him. "Which is why I believe that a follower of hers was able to leave the Isle while the barrier was temporarily down at Ben's Coronation. Do you know anything of this? Have you been contacted?"

"No…any follower of hers would _not_ come to me. Not since I changed my allegiance. They would probably think me a disgrace…a disappointment to my mother's legacy." She squeezed Ben's hand. "Is this a warning to me?"

"It could be a warning to you or it could be a warning to Auradon as a whole." Fairy Godmother looked down at Ben. "We won't know until he wakes up."

"When will that be?" Belle asked, holding Ben's other hand.

Mal's chest ached as she watched the woman with her son and for a small moment, she wondered what it would've been like to have a mother who loved her like that.

"I'm hoping by the end of today…but there was magic present when I attended to him that I was unable to identify. Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather will be coming shortly. They will have the most experience with you mother and her followers and will be able to tell us for sure."

Mal stiffened at the mention of the three fairies that had doomed her mother, but any anger towards them vanished when she watched Ben's steady breathing. They would help him…


	3. Curse

The sound of the large doors opening announced the presence of Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather. Mal didn't look away from Ben, not until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see three kindly women standing behind her. They seemed stunned into silence until the one wearing a dark green dress steps forward. "You must be Mal…you look just like your mother when she was your age." She said to herself probably as an afterthought before offering a hand. "I'm Fauna."

She cringed, remembering Queen Leah's comment about her appearance. _How you still so young?_ The memories of venturing to her mother's castle and seeing the painted portraits… She took the fairy's hand, meeting the other two's gazes. Both Merriweather and Flora appeared apprehensive and Mal couldn't blame them one bit.

"Fairy Godmother said you can help." This was Belle. Beast was currently attending to what would usually be Ben's duties. She had said he would be back shortly.

It was Merriweather who replied. "We will do everything in our power to help your son." She had Mal step back, so she could rest a hand on Ben's forehead. The other two quickly followed. All three had their eyes closed and appeared to be in deep concentration.

If Mal focused, she would be able to see the ring of white magic surrounding Ben. She knew the fairies could sense it so she backed off and stood next to Belle. Beast entered as the three fairies came back to themselves, all three sharing a sad look.

Belle had drifted towards her husband, as if sensing that something was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?" She was clinging to his arm.

"He's been cursed."

With those three words, all the air was sucked from Mal's lungs and she knew the whole castle heard Beast's roar as he collapsed to the floor with his sobbing wife. The glass in the room began to rattle and she found the fairies staring at her as a faint green glow encased her hands. She stepped away from Ben and clenched her hands into fists, forcing her magic back, forcing her emotions away so no one else would get hurt.

There was no missing the fear in everyone's eyes when her vision went green and she stumbled back as a teacup nearest her shattered. She had to leave…she had to get out of here. Her green tinted vision blurred with tears as she ran from the room and down the staircase, not stopping until she collapsed onto the gravel driveway. The small stabs of pain from the rocks in her skin was nothing compared to the gaping hole in her chest. This was all her fault. Everything that had happened to Ben was her fault. She slammed her hands into the ground, opening more cuts in her skin. The pain helped slightly…

"Mal my child! Are you alright?" Fairy Godmother pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine." She spat, anger seeming to be the only emotion she could express.

"Mal…"

"Just take me back to Auradon Prep."

The woman nodded and had the car summoned and sent back to Auradon Prep with haste, only telling her that Ben's condition be kept a secret. Mal knew though that someone would tell and she knew what everyone would think: like mother, like daughter.

Finding the three in her room when she slammed the door behind her, the expressions on their faces told them that they knew (Evie's mirror, no doubt). Evie wrapped her in a hug, while the boys just gave her sympathetic smiles. She pulled herself away from the blue haired princess, finding that she couldn't seem to muster any sort of reaction at the moment. She was completely numb from feeling anything.

No one stopped her when she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stared into the mirror and was chilled by what she saw. Her green eyes were cold and her lips were pressed into a tight line. She looked so much like her mother in that moment…

The glass fractured as she slammed her fist into it, the pain not registering as blood ran down her arm. She hardly reacted when the bathroom door swung open and she met everyone's shocked reactions. Evie was the first to react as she gently took Mal's arm and began to pull the shards out, not really surprised when the magic took care of the rest. Rinsing the arm under hot water, Evie then grabbed a towel and dried it off, shooing the boys out of the room.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Mal pulled out a sketch book and a pencil. "What is there to talk about?"

"One of your mother's followers cursed Ben. Don't you wanna find out who?" She held up her mirror, an encouraging smile.

Mal felt stupid for not asking about it. "If you can…"

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand…who is person who had the curse planned?"

Mal watched the mirror glow slightly before it slowly regained focus, revealing a tall black haired man with dark eyes staring back. A shiver went down her spine as she took in the man's aquiline features. There was something familiar about the man, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it… "Is this a glamour?"

"Mirror, show this man's true form."

Mal stumbled back when the man morphed into an all too familiar raven. "Diablo."

"Your mother's raven? I thought he couldn't change forms."

"He shouldn't…damn bird." She couldn't help the bitterness that seeped into her voice. Diablo was really the only thing besides her beloved scepter that Mother showed anything resembling love for. "I have to tell the fairies. They need to know about his shapeshifting."

"Mal, Auradon Castle is closed for anyone outside the Royal Family." Evie seemed to sense her line of thought and sighed. "There are wards around the castle now that will sense your…kind of magic. They won't let you in."

"They can sure as hell try."


	4. Revelation

Mal had to admit, as she sat on the front steps of the castle, that they were good wards and none of her magic could make a dent in it. She had been there for almost an hour, sketching Diablo's human form so the fairies could start searching since the mirror was having trouble because he kept switching forms.

"Mal? How long have you been here?" Jane asked.

"Not long…just thought I'd get some fresh air." The lie rolled of her tongue with practiced ease, the sketching providing a cover for her shaking hands. Before Jane could get a good look at the current drawing, she flipped to the next page and added touches to the drawing of Ben with one of his heart stopping smiles.

"That's an awesome drawing." Jane sat down next to her. "You should really sign up for an art class."

 _"_ _You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could uh…sign you up." Ben leaned against the locker, that ridiculously perfect mouth of his curled into a crooked smile. "What do you think?"_

"So I've been told." Mal added shading to the dimples in his cheeks, trying to ignore the girl's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom said she was in an important meeting here at Auradon Castle. I figured I'd go in and wait for her. Wanna come in with me?"

She put the sketchbook down on her lap and finally looked at the girl. "I wouldn't want to intrude." Except she did. She wanted to shove open the doors and hand her the identity of the person who did this to Ben. The damn wards wouldn't let her in anyways…

"You sure?"

"Yeah…just let her know I'm here, would you?"

"Yeah I can do that."

Mal waited until the doors shut to flip back to the picture of Diablo. How the bird came to be this man wasn't a mystery if she thought about it. She didn't doubt that Maleficent with the power of her scepter behind her allowed him this ability…her mother. Would he seek her out? Rescue her?

Getting tired of drawing, she set the pencil and sketchpad next to her before grabbing a handful of gravel, letting her magic levitate them into the air. It felt strange using her magic so freely or to be using at all really. It offered a release of a sort, a way to keep her mind off of recent events.

"Jane said you wanted to see me?"

The gravel clattered onto the marble steps as Mal reached for her sketchpad and stood up to face the Fairy Godmother, whose face was showing signs of the sleeplessness everyone was feeling. Mal flipped open to the page and handed it to her. "This is who put the curse on Ben. It's my mother's raven, Diablo, in human form."

"How is that possible?"

"The Dragon's Eye can do many things. Allowing someone to switch forms is one of them." Mal shivered at the memory of her mother transforming in the large dragon that the stories told of.

Fairy Godmother handed it back and waved a hand at the castle. "The wards should let you through. Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather are with Ben. They will want to know about this information."

Mal wasted no time as she ran back up the stairs and stopped at the big wooden doors, which were opened second later. She opened her mouth to speak only to find Queen Belle fast asleep with her head on her son's arm.

Ben was still sleeping as well, his expression peaceful and breathing steady, even as everything else crumbled around him.

"What is it child?" Fauna asked, breaking away from the other two.

Her hand was surprisingly steady as she handed her the drawing. "Diablo did it…and he has taken this form."

"That wretched bird…I should've done a lot worse than turn him to stone." Merriweather muttered, anger evident in her tone.

"How is he?" Mal walked over to him, taking his hand. His skin colder than it had been hours before…

"The curse placed on Ben is the same one placed on Aurora, except it did not kill him immediately like it should've. Diablo's magic is not as strong as your mother's…but the curse is slowly attacking the vital organs. He will be dead in four days' time. Unless…"

Mal swallowed. "Unless what?"

"Unless the one who cast the curse is killed themselves." Merriweather looked at Mal and she couldn't read the expression on the woman's face clearly. It could've been pity… "Will you be able to kill Diablo?"

"I've wanted to wring that bird's neck since he unfroze."

Merriweather gave a small smile. "Flora, Fauna and I will begin on a tracking spell. Given the circumstances and complications, it will be at least a day until it wields results. Until then, Fairy Godmother will suggest you return to school."

" _Return to school?_ Are you serious?" Mal was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her voice at a calm level. They couldn't consider sending her back to that school, not when Ben was on Death's door. Not when she knew who did it…

"We don't want Diablo figuring out that we know what his human form looks like, plus we don't want word getting out and everybody deciding to send armies out looking for him."

She already knew what people's reactions were going to be, who they were going to blame. It wasn't so far-fetched in their eyes to believe the Maleficent wanted revenge on the newly crowned King by using Mal's position to get to him. "So I get thrown to the wolves then? I just let them falsely accuse me of something I didn't do?"

Fauna was the only one who seemed to feel bad about the whole thing if her expression was anything to go by. The other two didn't share her compassion, at least not outright. "That is the current plan."

Mal looked back down at Ben. She could take the hits, both physical and verbal if need be. Her life on the Island had seen to that. She squeezed his hand. "Okay then…back to school it is."


	5. Back to School

"I can't believe they're making you go back to school and let everyone think you're involved in such a horrible thing." Evie said as she applied her make-up for the day, an uncharacteristic scowl marring her features.

"Careful Evie, you don't want to get frown lines." Mal replied in an amused tone.

"I'm serious M," She turned to Mal. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take whatever they can dish out. Trust me, they can't be worse than the things the people on the Island…or my mother have done or said to me over the years."

"Well," Evie tucked a stray strand of blue hair back into her braid. "I'll stand by you."

Mal smiled. "I never doubted it…just try to keep the boys from getting into any fights."

Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…keep _Jay_ from getting into any fights. Fairy Godmother will only be so lenient with us." She grabbed her school bag off the end of her bed and checked to make sure she had her sketchbook, notebook, and pencils before slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go meet the boys."

After meeting Jay and Carlos at the bottom of the stairs, the foursome began the walk to the campus. Mal grew tense with each step as she clutched the strap on her bag. The announcement about Ben's curse had been released and she knew everyone had seen it because she could feel all their eyes on her as she opened her locker to grab her textbooks.

Her first classes consisted of dirty looks and whispered insults. Mal just wished that they would say whatever they wanted to say to her face, like anyone on the Island wouldn't hesitate to do.

She'd somehow managed to keep her expression into one of disinterest, her clenched jaw the only sign that their words or their looks had any effect on her at all. She was glad that she had no classes with Audrey today. Unlike everyone else, the princess would make her thoughts about Ben and Mal very loud and very clear.

Lunch was a relief, even if the foursome found themselves sitting at one of the most outlying tables in the clearing. Mal noticed that she wasn't the only on pushing the rich food around on the tray. She didn't really have the energy for it anyways…

There was no warning when someone slammed into her, dumping the contents of their tray onto her head. It took too much self-control to let the person walk away, her nails digging into the wooden table. Carlos was too stunned to say or do anything, Jay was clenching his jaw as he too forced himself to stand down, and Evie was gently picking pieces of food out of her hair. The rest of the lunch was silent until the bell rang and Mal separated from them so she could clean up in the restroom.

Walking into the restroom, she set her bag on the floor next to the sink and took off her purple leather jacket. Grabbing paper towels and getting them wet, she went to work. She folded the now clean jacket over the edge of the sink and with a murmured phrase and a hand movement, her clothes and hair were now clean. She had just put the jacket back on when the sound of heels clicking on the tile reached her ears. _This day just gets better and better…_

It was Audrey, with her usual pastel pink dress and cream pumps. Her lips were in a tight line, her eyes still puffy from crying recently.

Mal's chest ached at the sight…she couldn't imagine what it must be like to see a loved one fall under the same curse that had caused her family so much pain. She figured it out moments later when Audrey strode forward and slapped her hard enough move her head to the side, a sharp sting as manicured nails broke skin. No words were spoken as Mal reached up to rub her probably reddening cheek, her fingertips spotted with blood. She broke the silence with an amused smile. "That wasn't a very princessy thing to do."

Audrey's face flushed an angry red and she narrowed her eyes. "You deserved it after what you did to him…what you did to Auradon."

"What did I do exactly?" Mal asked, not even looking at the distraught girl as she examined her nails. She couldn't help but revert back to the habit of aggravating people, even if she did agree with what the princess said.

Audrey was clearly shocked by the non-chalet way the question was asked. "You don't even care do you?" She shook her head. "I can't believe- You're actually enjoying this…You are just like your monster of a mother." She took a step forward.

The comment sent a sharp pain through her chest, but Mal managed to school her expression into a flat look that showed nothing at all. A look that she learned from her mother… She held Audrey's gaze, noticing the girl flinch as she allowed her eyes to glow a venomous green. A cold smile curled her lips. "Touch me again…see what happens."

Audrey took a few steps back, clearly disturbed by the lack of anything resembling emotion. She finally left when Mal took another step towards her.

Mal released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and turned to the mirror. Three scratches marred her skin and if she looked close enough, she could see the beginnings of light bruising spreading across her cheek. Mal had to give Audrey credit, that girl had an arm… Before she could remove the marks though, the bell rang and Mal grabbed her bag and hurried to class.

Goodness Class was as boring as ever and Mal found herself sketching a scene she had walked into yesterday with the former Queen asleep at her son's side. She had pulled out her colored pencils and begun shading the deep yellow of her dress when she felt a presence standing over her.

Fairy Godmother had a sad expression when she noticed what she was drawing, but quickly changed to one of guilt when she saw the marks on her face. It wasn't until everyone split off into groups and left Mal to her solitary desk that the Fairy Godmother laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can go see him when class is over."

Mal allowed a smile to grace her face. "Thank you."


	6. Comfort

Mal didn't even bother with stopping at the dorm room as she approached Auradon Castle and sighed with relief as the wards allowed her in. She quickly made her way upstairs and up the large doors, which were already open.

Checking to make sure no one else was in the room, she set her bag at the end of the bed and sat next to him. She twined her fingers with his and finally allowed the tears to fall. He was one of the few people to ever see her cry. It had been after the celebration of his coronation and everything had finally hit home before she finally broke down. He didn't judge her, didn't think her weak. He only brushed away the tears and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace…

When she'd finally allowed herself the time to compose herself, she reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from his face, allowing her fingers to trail along his jaw. "I went back to school today…safe to say it wasn't my best. You should've been there. You would've probably puffed out your chest to intimidate them into staying away…" She laughed as the image came into her mind.

"His father still does that from time to time."

Mal froze as the Queen spoke. Not letting go of Ben's hand, she turned to look at the woman and was slightly surprised by the look of concern on the woman's face.

"Oh dear…what happened?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Nonsense." Waving off the Mal's protest, she left the room and came back only a minute later with a first aid kit. She set it on the corner of the bed and opened it. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've used this."

Mal remembered a particular instant were one of his brilliant ideas for a date started with a horseback ride around the grounds, not really taking into consideration that any horse related to Samson wouldn't go near her. It ended with him getting bucked off when she came too close. She had to drag him by the collar back to her room when he refused to see the castle physician. It hadn't all been bad. She'd spent the rest of the afternoon nursing his injuries with her makeshift first aid kit, shirtless King and all… A blush stained her cheeks. "I can."

Belle twisted the lid of a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and soaked a cotton ball. "He is so much like his father. So stubborn…"

Mal didn't even flinch at the sting the chemicals brought. "I always thought he was more like you. He's got such a big heart…"

Belle smiled. "He's got a thick skull as well." She dabbed the scratches a few more times before setting it down. "Did he ever tell you when he first told us about the proposition to bring you and your friends here? I was…apprehensive, but my husband let his temper get the best of him when Maleficent was brought up."

"Understandable." Her mother seemed to bring out the worst in people…

"Very few people have been able to stand up to my husband's temper, but Ben kept pushing forward. He told us that you and your friends were innocent and that you deserved a chance to have a normal life."

"That sounds like him…" She squeezed his hand. "Hopelessly optimistic."

"I've always taught him to listen to his heart. I wouldn't call that hopeless." She shut the kit and set it on the floor, surprising Mal once again as the woman took the hand wearing the signet ring. "I remember when he first got this ring…he was so happy."

"Even when he gave me this…I still didn't believe he could love me."

"He talks about you all the time, you know." She smiled. "Talks about how smart you are, how strong you are, how talented you are with a pencil and paper."

Mal blushed at the praise. "He exaggerates."

"Ben has never lied to his mother…" She looked at her son for a moment. "I know this may seem an odd question, but can I see this sketchbook? He says you take it everywhere."

 _Damnit Ben_ … She was about to say no when she met the woman's eyes, identical to Ben's. With a sigh, she let go of his hand and the former Queen's to reach into her school bag and pull out the bound purple sketchbook with a golden dragon similar to the one on the spell book on the front. Mal watched the woman run her fingers over the cover and she could see the bookworm in the woman as she gently opened the cover.

Belle lightly touched the realistic rendering of her son before flipping the page to one of Evie, then Jay, then Carlos, finally reaching the one she'd been working on in class. Tears actually filled her eyes as she looked at the half done picture then back at Ben. "He wasn't exaggerating…you really are a very talented young lady."

When a knock sounded at the door, Belle shut the book and handed it back to Mal. "Who is it?"

"Three students from Auradon Prep are requesting to see Mal." Said a man's voice from behind the large closed doors.

Belle nodded, knowing exactly who they were. "They can come in."

Evie came in first, followed by Carlos, and ending with Jay, who was currently holding an ice pack to his face and had a busted lip. Evie looked like she'd recently cried and Carlos was clutching Dude like a lifeline.

The Queen, seeing Jay's face, reached for the first aid kit. Jay didn't really know how to react when she told him to lower the ice pack, revealing a cut above his eyebrow and black eye. She asked him the same question of "What happened?"

"Prince _Charming_ said some not so charming things about Mal…so I broke his nose."

Mal pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did he say?"

Jay's dark eyes watched Queen Belle and he then looked at Mal when the woman nodded for him to continue. "He said that Mal cursed Ben because he wasn't a psychotic dragon bitch like her."

Mal flinched, glad that she wasn't actually present when this was said. She was sure to have done a lot worse than a broken nose. Queen Belle's hand paused and she turned to look at Mal with those hazel eyes. She looked away and down at Ben, running a thumb along his knuckles to calm herself down.

The room was surprised when Belle only smiled and returned to taping the cut above Jay's eye. "Someone should've done that years ago."


	7. Transformation

"We have located Diablo."

Mal's head snapped up from where she'd fallen asleep on Ben's arm, not wasting any time as she rushed to meet the three older women the second they came through the door. "Tell me where he is."

All three fairies shared a glance before Merriweather took the lead. "Bald Mountain…almost a week's journey on horseback. Three in a car…"

Mal touched the golden dragon around her throat. "How about flying?"

Everyone appeared confused, but the three fairies knew exactly what she was talking about. "The magic that it would take to do what you asking…it is not Good magic. It will consume you, it will twist your mind until only the worst parts are left."

"Mal…what is she talking about?" Belle was looking at her, her eyes concerned.

"The Dragon's Eye…Maleficent's scepter...allows the wielder to transform into a dragon at will. A dragon born of the scepter will be consumed with anger, rage, pain… Nothing good of the person will remain while in this form." Merriweather spoke in an ominous tone. "You will not be the good person you want to be."

"Mal…" Belle put a hand to her mouth.

"Don't try to tell it's the wrong thing to do…or that I don't have to do it." She pointed at the ever worsening Ben. "He will die if I don't. He can't die!"

"Ben wouldn't want you to do this for him." Belle reasoned, hazel eyes shining like her son's did. "He wouldn't ask you to endanger yourself."

"He is the King! He is more needed than me…" Mal turned to Ben, remembering everyone's joyous smiles and congratulations at his coronation, how his father told him he'd be a great King, how he smiled at her as walked down the aisle to claim his crown… In a rare public showing of emotion, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar cologne and hoped that she would still care for him when everything was over. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she turned to face the fairies. "Take me to the scepter."

Walking past her friends, they all wore identical expressions of disbelief and sadness. Evie had tears creating black trails down her face and she was clutching the apple pendent around her neck tightly. Jay's dark eyes were watery as he clenched his jaw and Carlos…he looked like a kicked puppy.

She walked up to Evie and took her by the shoulders. "Tell Ben I did this for him. Tell him I lo-" _Love_ …the word died in her throat. She'd never told him that she loved him. She'd been afraid to say it, to admit to him what she hadn't admitted to herself until just now. She loved Ben…

"Mal…" Evie's lip quivered.

"Just tell him for me." Mal didn't wait to see if she nodded as she followed the three fairies to the carriage that would take them to the Cultural Museum. She spun the ring around her finger, not looking at any of them during the long ride. She followed them silently to a vault below the museum and watched as they opened the safe with a complicated spell.

There, she was led down a dark passage way and into a large cavern, where the scepter lay on a stone table covered in protective runes. It took the three of then about a minute for the runes to dissolve back into the rock. "You've really spared no expense."

"The Dragon's Eye should've never been on the Isle of the Lost in the first place." This was Flora, who then waved her up. "Come on dear."

 _Daughter of Maleficent…take your birthright…_

A voice whispered in her mind, her hand hovering over the carved wood. Mal looked up at the three fairies and before she grabbed it, said, "If I turn on anyone…take me down."

Merriweather's stern face softened at the request, but she didn't seem surprised as she replied, "Of course."

Mal took a breath and brought the faces of Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, Belle…anyone and everyone she ever cared to the front of her mind before curling her fingers around the scepter.

 _Revenge on the fairies…revenge on them all…_

She could feel the dark energy seep into her, feel it pulling out every ugly feeling she'd ever had against anyone. Grinding her teeth, she picked it up and began the walk up to the surface, aware of the three fairies with their wands at the ready.

 _Let the King die and you will be Queen…Queen of Auradon…_

 _NO!_ Ben's laugh echoed in her ears, the ghost of his lips pressed to her skin, his arms around her… It took everything Mal had to shove the whispering voice to the darkest corner of her mind as she walked into the courtyard, his ring shining in the sunlight. Closing her eyes, she took one last deep breath and concentrated on the form she wanted to take.

The transformation wasn't instantaneous and Mal let out a cry of pain as her spine lengthen out with a crack, every bone doing the same as she sank to her knees. She felt her face stretch out into a narrow muzzle and her teeth sharpen into fangs, ebony scales quickly covering what was once pale skin. Talons now dug into the ground as her wings unfurled with a _snap_.

She swung her head around, disoriented for a moment. Everything was louder, brighter… Mal looked down at the fairies who couldn't help but take hesitant steps back with their wands raised. Merriweather looked up at her. "Concentrate on Ben…take revenge on the man who did this to him."

The word 'revenge' was like a trigger and suddenly everything snapped into focus. The power of the Dragon's Eye pulsed within her chest as the muscles in her powerful legs bunched and she launched into the air with a loud roar. She didn't look back as she rose higher and higher…ignoring the whispering voice that told her to burn the castle to the ground. She would take out Diablo and save Ben, even if it meant she died trying.


	8. Help

Evie looked up as a loud roar rattled the windows and watched a black shape shoot up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds. That was Mal, she kept telling herself, it wasn't Maleficent… She caught Jay's shudder at the sound and Queen Belle's face went as white as her son's. She fiddled with the latch on her purse, finally pulling out her mirror and make-up. Her eyes widened at the mess her tears made…what had her mother told her? _Crying creates puffiness…crying is not what princesses do…crying is a sign of weakness._

Her hand shook slightly as she gently wiped away the ruined mascara and eyeliner with a make-up remover soaked wipe. Bloodshot blue eyes stared back at as she reapplied the make-up and made touch ups to the foundation and blush under her eyes and cheeks. Before she could grab her lipstick, a hand lowered the mirror and she met the Queen's eyes.

The mirror may have said that Snow White was the Fairest of Them All, but Queen Belle definitely lived up to her namesake. Auburn hair surrounded a heart shaped face and round hazel eyes, lips pulled into a gentle smile. Sure, she was wearing a light coating of blush, a single application of mascara, and her lips were painted their usual bright red, but she would've looked gorgeous without it. She could see why a cursed man such as Beast would fall for her…

"You already look beautiful Evie."

She couldn't help it though. Evie had been hardwired from such a young age to see the flaws in her face, to see it in others and to make them unnoticeable, to make them into beauty. She knew every flaw to her own face, so it was a shock for someone as beautiful as the Queen to say the same about her. She opened her mouth to reply when the three fairies entered the room.

"She will reach Bald Mountain in a days' time."

Evie put away the make-up, along with the magic mirror and set her purse down next to Mal's bag. Her chest ached at the thought of her friend alone, making a journey to kill the man who had done this to Ben. She loved him, even if she had never said so. Evie could see a brightness in her friend's green eyes every time Ben held her hand or put an arm around her and she could remember a particular instant where Ben had pressed a chaste kiss her cheek before heading off to class and how completely stunned she'd been. Evie knew Ben did things like that on purpose, to show Mal that she was worth any of the ridicule he received from some of those people who still thought the descendants irredeemable. That she was worthy of him…

She looked over at Ben. It hurt seeing him in such a weakened state, to see the devastated looks on his parent's faces or the eerie silence of the hallways and classrooms, even as they filled with students and teachers. The whole kingdom was slowly crumbling away as each minute brought Ben closer to death and Evie didn't know if she even wanted to go back to school, to face the incriminating glares of the students, to hear the hurtful words being flung at them because they defended Mal.

She'd noticed the scratches on her friend's cheek, along with her aversion to the question of who did it. There were very few girls foolish enough to strike Maleficent's daughter when such rumors of revenge were floating around. If Evie thought about it hard enough, she could recall Audrey's expression in their last class of the day…it was haunted disbelief, that quickly turned to fear as her brown eyes roamed over Evie.

Evie had been on the end of Mal's darker moods on too many occasions and knew on some level how the princess felt. Mal had the ability to take unimaginable amount of punishment, both physical and verbal, without batting an eye. She could visualize green eyes going cold and voice flattening to a deadness that reminded Evie too much of Maleficent herself. Evie also knew that while she may be showing nothing on the outside, on the inside Mal was slowly cracking. She'd had to watch her friend slowly become a ghost of herself over the last few days, she couldn't do it anymore… "How can we help her?"

The three fairies looked up at her and shared a look. "We've contacted Olympus and they've secured us the use of a few of Pegasus' offspring so that we may keep up with Mal. Unfortunately, we will be unable to leave Ben's side. We need to give him as much time as possible…"

"Are you saying that we can follow her?"

"The three of them will be in the stables tonight and their saddles will be loaded with enough provision to get to Bald Mountain and back." Merriweather turned to face the dying King. "We won't be leaving until morning."

Evie met Jay and Carlos' eyes, both boys nodding as they hurried from the room. Evie made sure to grab Mal's spell book just in case. A car was waiting to take them back to Auradon Prep and they all got in, relieved to see the privacy window up.

"I can't believe they're letting us follow her." Carlos' leg was bouncing as he watched the other two.

"I kind of like these fairies." Jay said with a crooked smile. "They aren't _that_ bad."

"We need to leave right after curfew checks if we have any chance of catching up with Mal." Evie clutched the spell book tightly in her hands. "We can't let her do this on her own."

"What's stopping us from leaving them now?" Jay's dark eyes gleamed. "You still have that Sleeping Spray?"

"It's in my dorm room…but we need to pack up some clothing for the journey." The car came to a stop in front of the school. "Meet back here in twenty minutes…we have a dragon to follow."


	9. Journey

For once, Evie decided against wearing a skirt and opted for a pair of navy blue leather pants instead. After packing two changes of clothes and sensible travelling boots, she expertly twisted her hair into a French braid bun and threw the spell book in her bag before zipping it up and placing the bottle of Sleeping Spray in her purse. Shutting the door behind her, she joined the boys downstairs.

Together, the threesome silently made their way into the stables. Evie made quick work of the stable boys, apologizing to each one as they collapsed to the ground. They were in awe of what they found in the last three stables.

Three ethereal white winged horses stood still, appraising them with intelligent eyes. Evie was the first one to step forward, her hand petting the sleek coats. The feathers on their wings were smooth under her fingertips. Loading her bags with the others already attached to the saddle, she stood in front the horse, reading the Greek symbols on the breastplate. "Alika…Greek for Guardian."

The Pegasus responded to his name with a neigh and a bob of his head.

"You can read Greek?" Jay asked, clearly astonished.

"Along with Archaic Latin and Gaelic." She ran a hand down Alika's nose. "I was castle-schooled for ten years. I needed something else to learn besides make-up and fashion tips…You better hurry, your rides are getting anxious."

Jay's Pegasus, Calhoun (Fighter), and Carlos' Pegasus, Fayyaad (Generous), eagerly greeted their new riders. It didn't take long for the three to take off galloping, their large wings bringing them higher and higher into the sky.

Evie let out a peel of laughter as the wind whipped at her face and she could hear the boys do the same. For a moment, she savored the peacefulness. The journey ahead of them would be long.

They flew until the full moon had nearly reached its peak in the sky, landing a few miles outside the Great Wall as her eyelids started to droop. She pulled out the sleeping roll and settled herself into Alika's warm body, and watched the boys do the same until they were huddled in a circle. She stared up at the vast expanse of sky, watching the stars sparkle like glitter on dark fabric. "What do you think she's thinking about right now?"

"Probably about how roast that damn bird in the slowest possible way."

"I'm being serious Jay…you didn't see her that night. I've never seen her so scared…she was crying you guys. Mal doesn't let people see her like that." She fiddled with the pendant, the ruby glinting in the dim light. "I just want to help her."

"We will." Carlos sent her a smile. "We have too."

"How are we going to do that? We have nothing besides these guys and my magic mirror." She caught the glint in Jay's eyes. "Jay…What did you take?"

"Only a few small knives…and this." The first two daggers were Royal made, with gleaming steel and polished gold hilts, but the last one was different. Its hilt was wrapped in worn black leather, the dark blade curved like a claw. "It's your mother's dagger."

"Where did you get it?"

"Lifted it off your mom a while back. Figured I might want to give it back now."

Evie laughed. "Why did you keep it so long?"

"Because it was cool." Jay stood up and handed the blade to her. "You should probably have this on you right now though."

"Thanks Jay." She set the knife in her bag and grabbed her mirror. Her curiousness got the best of her as she asked, "Mirror, mirror under the sky…where does the dragon Mal fly?"

The three were now huddled around the mirror and watched as the edges of a small mountain range began to appear from a dragon's eye view. It didn't take any time at all to figure out where she was and the realization was accompanied by three gasps. It was Evie that voiced her thoughts. "She's already almost there?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Jay muttered.

Evie just sighed, ignoring his comment. "Well…I don't think I can stay awake on the Pegasus right now. I say we leave at dawn to get to Bald Mountain as soon as possible. Sound good?" She knew that that would only give them about four hours of sleep and was only a little surprised to receive nods without complaint. "Night guys."

They both mumbled a "Night E." before they turned away on their sides.

Evie stared at the sky long after they fell asleep, her mind not being able to shut off. She couldn't stop thinking about Mal being so willing to throw her own life away in exchange for Ben and how hurt he would be to find out all that she had sacrificed for him…again. She could almost perfectly picture his handsome face shattering with grief and if sadness looked as heartbreaking on him as it did on his mother, she wasn't sure she could handle it. Granted she wasn't handling _current_ events all that well right now…

Alika butted her head against Evie's shoulder, as if sensing her mental distress. Given the stories she'd heard about the magical creatures, she knew that they were rather intelligent beings. Evie turned and ran a hand down his nose, "We'll make it right?"

Alika blinked and tilted his head.

"You're right…I should stop worrying." Evie laid her head on her folded up jacket and stared back up at the sky. Her hands once found the pendant and she quietly hummed a song to herself, something she did a lot when she was a little girl. It usually drowned out the sound of her mother trying to talk to her magic mirror, carrying on imaginary conversations with it. She flinched as the thought brought up the memory of shattering glass as Mal stared at the remnants of their bathroom mirror with a dead expression… She shivered slightly, leaning into the creature's warmth with a sigh. "Goodnight Alika." _Good luck Mal…_


	10. Arrival

Mal could feel the forebodingness of Bald Mountain from miles away, a dark magic, similar to that of the magic pulsing through her veins right now, clinging to the rough stone as she dug her talons into the rock and scaled the last hundred feet before reached a small clearing on the top of the peak surrounded by more of that jagged rock. After finding it empty, she allowed herself to change back into her human form.

Her grip on the Dragon's Eye was the only thing keeping her upright as she staggered, the heavy magic use and sleeplessness making itself known. She blinked the dimness from her vision as she heard… _two_ sets of footsteps approaching her. Mal forced herself upright and stiff, her hands tight around the worn wood as she tried to appear more ready than she actually was.

Diablo walked out first with a smile that didn't reach his black eyes, hands loosely clasped behind him. He stopped when he was feet from her, amusement in his eyes. "It's been a while Mal…"

"Not long enough Diablo." Mal narrowed her eyes, raising the scepter and aiming at his chest. The crystal began to glow green as the magic readied itself for the kill. Before the magic could release itself however, Mal was hit with a wave of… _something_ that flung her into one of the many jagged structures surrounding them. Her body hit the ground and she only allowed herself a small grunt of pain as she adjusted her grip on the Dragon's Eye and pulled herself back onto her feet.

"You didn't really think I would come alone did you?"

A girl her age stood next to Diablo. She too had startlingly pale skin and black hair, but it was the pale green eyes that set it her apart. It was those eyes and the tight dress made of black feathers that finally gave Mal a name. "Morgan Le Fey."

She smiled. "Maleficent."

Ignoring Diablo's presence, Mal walked towards the girl. "Why are you here?" She spat.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "Revenge on King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of course." She laughed. "Killing you is just a bonus…that and tricking that horribly naïve King Benjamin."

Mal stopped breathing for a moment.

"Shame you won't see him again…he was such a good kisser."

"You lie!" She growled, eyes glowing green.

With a wave of her hand, her form shimmered for a moment and Mal felt like she was looking in a mirror. Morgan was now Mal, with violet hair and green eyes.

"Why would I say such a thing about Benny-Boo?" Even the voice sounded like hers…

She became sick to her stomach as she realized why Ben had been out past curfew, why he allowed someone to get so close to him without hesitation. But that would mean… " _You_ stabbed him!"

"He was so surprised too…so betrayed." Morgan was herself again and she had pulled out a long wicked looking dagger. "I can't take all the credit though…Diablo showed me what to carve."

Mal's hold on her control vanished as she lunged for the girl, a wave of green flames knocking Morgan off her feet and into the far wall. Mal didn't give her even a second as another blast slammed her into the wall again, cracking the stone.

Morgan laughed as she got to her feet. "He even said he loved you..."

Mal screamed as she charged the girl, the scepter striking her head with a _crack_. Her lapse in control cost her as her feet were swept out from under her. Her head hit the stone hard, the sharp pain causing her to let go of the scepter. She watched Diablo pick up the scepter, only slightly surprised that the Dragon's Eye curse didn't knock him to the ground. All those years as her mother's second-in-command must have familiarized the scepter with his presence.

"Thank you Mal…now I will finish what I started." With a cold smile, he was quickly surrounded in a green mist that parted to reveal a large dragon very similar to her own.

"No!" Mal found herself being restrained by Morgan as Diablo took flight. She screamed in rage as she tried to pull herself free, a wordless wail that sent Morgan skidding away. She couldn't find the energy to get off her knees though.

"You're too late Mal…King Ben will be dead before sunset." Morgan was approaching her, knife raised with a sweet smile. "And now so will you."

Mal took a moment to evaluate her surroundings, mindful of the girl approaching her. She wasn't actually too far from the cliff's edge, which gave her an idea. Getting her feet, she moved with a speed she didn't know she had as she dodged the blade meant for her heart. Mal hissed in pain as the knife sliced deep into her side, but she ignored it and pulled on the wrist holding the knife, twisting Morgan until her back was facing the drop-off. Mal now held the blood covered blade to the girl's throat.

"I'm impressed Mal." Morgan appeared calm. "But you won't kill me."

"And why is that?" Mal asked, head cocked to the side.

"No one in Auradon will forgive you killing another…not when they could be saved. Not when they could be given a chance at a normal life." The last words were said with a mocking tone and she didn't wince as blood began to trickle down her neck.

Mal's hand remained steady as Ben's words were repeated back to her. She knew he didn't want her becoming like her mother, killing those who stood in the way of revenge, but she also knew Morgan wouldn't drop her vengeance and the only way to stop her from hurting others was to kill her. Morgan wasn't giving her any other option. _I'm sorry Ben…_

The dagger sank hilt deep into Morgan's chest before the girl could even get a word out, blood dripping from her lips as she staggered back with a shocked expression. Her last step backwards sent her tumbling from the cliff.

She could vaguely hear the _thud_ of the body hitting the cliff a hundred feet below. Mal couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment, which should've scared her on some level, but all she think off was that Diablo got away. That he would reach Auradon Castle and burn it to the ground, along with anyone she'd ever cared for… Her darkening vision finally drew her attention to the deep gash in her side, blood dripping onto the stone as she pressed down on the wound. The sharp stab of pain of her action sent her to her knees before collapsing back onto the ground as everything around her dimmed to black.


	11. Stitches

Alika and the others had barely given the kids a warning before taking a nose dive into the nearest crevice of a nearby mountain. They were so close…why were they doing this?

Evie's question was answered seconds after they all hid in the shadows as a dragon flew overhead at breakneck speeds. The mirror, just a few minutes earlier, had shown Mal to still be on the top of Bald Mountain, fighting a dark-haired girl that the boys identified as Morgan Le Fey. With the amount of dark magic surrounding the Mountain, it was affecting the clarity of the mirror as she asked where Mal was. The mirror showed her flashes of the Mountain before fading back into a mirror. _So helpful…_

"That's not Mal guys." Evie's voice shook. "That's Diablo."

"How can that be Diablo…I thought he could only change into a human?"

 _The Dragon's Eye…Maleficent's scepter...allows the wielder to transform into a dragon at will._ Evie remembered Merriweather's words with startling clarity. "He has the scepter."

"Shit." Was Jay's response.

"Where's Mal?" Carlos' voice shook.

"All the mirror would tell me is that she's still on the Mountain." She showed them the flashes of images as she asked. "Whatever's surrounding this place is screwing up the mirror."

"How are we going to get to Mal if the Pegasus won't leave this cave?"

"They don't want to be detected by the dragon. When they feel it's safe, they'll leave." Evie ran her hand down Alika's neck, feeling the racing pulse beneath the white coat. Seems she wasn't the only one scared…

They were in the cave for a few more minutes before the horses finally allowed them to leave. Five more minutes of fast flying brought them to the top of Bald Mountain, just in time to see a dark haired body tumble of the cliff and Mal collapse in a growing pool of blood.

"Mal!" Evie was the first to reach her, quickly finding the still bleeding wound to her side. Cutting away the lower half of Mal's shirt with the pair of scissors from her emergency sewing kit, she exposed the extent of the damage done.

She could vaguely hear Carlos empty the contents of his stomach as she shouted at Jay to get her bag. She had never been gladder to think of packing Mal's makeshift first aid kit that she kept under her bed. Sadly, other than disinfectant, gauze, and bandages, there were no needles or thread and this wound would definitely need stitches. She poured the disinfectant over the wound and wiped away the blood to give her a better view of the wound as she grabbed her sewing kit.

Her hands were shaking as she failed to thread the needle for the first time in many years, and continued to fail as her vision blurred with tears. She let her hands fall in her lap as Jay placed a steady hand over hers.

"Breathe Evie…you've threaded a needle millions of times. You just need to do it once."

Evie did as she was told, taking great effort to keep her hands steady as she finally pulled the thread through the eye of the needle and tied a knot on the end. It was Jay's quick reflexes that pulled Evie out of the path of Mal's _clawed_ hand when Evie attempted to begin stitching the wound, Jay hissing as she slashed his forearm.

"Carlos! Get the Sleeping Spray before she claws us to ribbons!" Jay was holding her hands above her head, Evie sitting on her legs.

Evie couldn't look away as Mal's draconic eyes met hers. It sent a chill down her spine as Mal growled at them and tried to wiggle her way free from her friends. Evie could only assume this was her last defense. "Mal please…let us help you."

She spat something illegible as Carlos sprayed the Sleeping Spray in her face. Her eyes returned to normal and the claws melted back into her nails before collapsing backwards onto the ground.

"What do you think she said?" Carlos clutched the bottle.

"Nothing ladylike I presume." Jay was pressing a large bandage over his forearm, "We need to hurry though."

Evie was ignoring the boys, concentrating on stitching the wound closed efficiently and quickly. She was pleased with the ending result of a straight clean line of stitches. Taking the roll of gauze, she wrapped it around Mal's stomach, tying it off and using the last on Jay's arm. The supplies were packed up swiftly before having Jay lift Mal into his arms and he grimaced in pain.

"You okay Jay?"

"I'm fine." As if to prove it, he picked up the pace and loaded her onto Calhoun with him, holding her to his chest. "Can that mirror of yours contact Fairy Godmother? We need to warn them…"

"I can try." She wiped the blood from her hands and grabbed her mirror. "Mirror, mirror in my hands…contact the Fairy Godmother where she stands." The mirror went blank for a moment, almost like it wasn't going to work, before it started to hum. Another second and she was met with the astonished face of the Fairy Godmother.

"What is it child?"

"The dragon coming back isn't Mal…she was injured by his accomplice, Morgan Le Fey. Diablo took the scepter and is headed to Auradon City." Even through the mirror, Evie could see the blood drain from the woman's face as she told Beast to get the guard gathered. Evie looked over at Mal, still slumped forward on the horse. "How is Ben?"

"He has a fever of one hundred and four degrees that started right around the time Diablo obtained the Dragon's Eye. Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather are doing everything they can, but his magic combined with the scepter has lowered Ben's chances…he has sixteen hours at most." Tears filled the woman's eyes. "I must help the others…Please hurry." The mirror returned to its glass surface, revealing her own tear filled eyes. She knew the boys had heard, given their steely expressions.

"How fast can these guys fly?" Jay asked.

"As fast as a dragon." She put the mirror away. "Let's go."


	12. Confession

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have lived in Nevada my entire life and have family and friends that live in Las Vegas. My heart breaks for the families of the victims and my thoughts and prayers are with those still fighting for their lives. #wearebattleborn

Mal returned to consciousness, realizing a second later that she was no longer lying on cold stone. Instead, she found herself pressed between two bodies and when she opened her eyes she nearly screamed when she saw that she was thousands of feet in the air, gasping as the movement jostled the wound to her side.

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty?" Jay's amused tone came from directly behind her.

"You're hilarious., She replied in a flat tone, calmly taking in the view...on a Pegasus? Evie and Carlos looked over as she spoke, both with smiles that couldn't cover the sadness behind them. "Where are we?"

"On our way to Auradon Castle...we sent word to Fairy Godmother so she could warn everyone."

"Ben?" She regretted the question moments later when neither of them could look at her. She could feel Jay's pulse skyrocket as Evie spoke.

"The curse has worsened...he has nine hours left."

Jay's hold on her was the only reason Mal wasn't plummeting to the ground. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to fathom how it could've gotten to this point. How could she have been stupid enough to give Diablo exactly what he wanted? "How long until we reach Auradon?"

"Six hours."

"Can't these things go any faster?" Mal knew that they were going as fast as they could, but she could help but ask the useless question. She was holding the flying horse's mane as though her life depended on it, slightly surprised to find eyes filled with what had to be sadness. These creatures were giving it their all, just to bring them to Auradon before the King succumbed to the curse that was slowly draining the light from the kingdom. She loosened her hold on the mane and ran a hand down the neck. "Thank you." She whispered into its ear.

The horse bobbed his head in reply and Mal could've sworn the horses actually sped up just a bit at her thanks.

No one spoke for the entire flight and Mal was surprised to find that they had somehow beaten Diablo back. As they began their descent at Auradon, Mal could see a golden dome surrounding the castle. It appeared that she was the only who could see it when she spared a glance at her friends. She couldn't help but flinch as the golden magic surrounded her, sending a sharp pain through her head. Mal only clenched her jaw as the magic let her through, leaving her with the feeling that she had just been kicked in the head.

They landed at the stables and dismounted, grabbing their things and quickly making their way to the back entrance. No one stopped them as they walked through the kitchen and out into the foyer, where they finally began their ascent up the stairs.

Her side had been a dull ache moments before that she could've ignored, but now each step up felt like getting stabbed all over again. She impressed herself with her ability to keep up with the others without making a sound as white pain flared behind her eyes with even the slightest movement. It even hurt to breathe...but the physical pain was something she'd grown used long ago. The last stair was a relief as they approached the large closed doors, pausing as they slowly swung open. Mal could feel everyone looking at her, taking in her pale skin and bandaged torso, but she only had eyes for Ben.

She sank to her knees at his bedside, ignoring the pain that alerted her to stretching stitches as she clutched his cold hand. She laid her head on his arm and oblivious to everyone present, let the emotions spill out of her in silent body raking sobs. Through blurry vision, she took in his sunken features and pale skin standing out against the deep blue sheets. If she didn't feel the sluggish pulse in his wrist, she would most definitely think he was dead. _Three hours._ Three hours were all he had left. "I'm so sorry Ben..." She choked out past the lump in her throat, "I failed you."

"Mal..." Belle's broken voice came from behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's not true. That's not true at all..."

She spun to face the Queen, eyes glowing an acidic green as she spat, "You don't know anything!"

Everyone was shocked by the snarl that tore from her throat, but the woman only regarded her with a sad expression. She waved down the guard that had taken a step forward, and her husband with a stern look. She was calm as she spoke. "Then tell me." Belle had everyone except her husband to leave the room when Mal was silent. "I know you don't like an audience. My husband will behave himself, I promise."

Mal looked up at Beast, his broad form seeming smaller as he sat next to his wife and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Mal wished she could feel Ben's arms around her, wished he would press his lips to the crown of her head...she just wished he was awake. "I failed your son..." She squeezed his slack hand. "He would be so disappointed with me."

Belle must've given Beast a look because he kissed her cheek and quietly strode from the room. She returned to look at Mal, "Why would he be disappointed with you?"

 _"I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it."_

Ben's words from months ago came to mind. "He told me once that he didn't see evil in me...that I wasn't my mother and that I was good. But when I went back to school a few days ago...someone decided to use me as a human trash can." She huffed out a laugh. "After that, Audrey decided to confront me while I cleaned myself up...she struck me." She put a hand up to the fading marks on her cheek. "I should've just walked away then, been the better person, but instead, I provoked her. Acted like I didn't care when she said I enjoyed the misery and called me a monster. She was scared of me..." Mal twisted the ring on her finger. "I reminded myself of my mother then, of the ways she could make a person fear for their life..."

"That doesn't make you her Mal."

"That's not all, though... I confronted Diablo on Bald Mountain. I was ready to kill him, but he'd brought someone else with him...Morgan, daughter of Morgana Le Fey. Turns out she used a glamour of me to lure Ben away from the castle and get close enough to..." She trailed off, her eyes finding the white bandages peeking from under his shirt. "She tried to kill me with that same dagger...so I killed her. I killed her and I didn't care."

"Mal...you were protecting yourself. No one can fault you for that...least of all Ben."

"You don't understand. I did it out of revenge. I did it because she used me against Ben. I did it because she touched him...she kissed him and I couldn't handle the anger...I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me."

Belle opened her mouth to reply when a violent tremor shook the castle followed by a blood chilling roar. The barrier around the castle was broken...Diablo was here.


	13. Showdown

Belle jumped when the roar rattled the windows which was quickly followed by her husband throwing open the door. Mal sprinted past her husband at an alarming speed, already halfway down the staircase before Belle even stood up.

Beast pulled her to his broad chest, his heart pounding in his ears. "Are you alright Belle?" He held her face in his hands. "Are you and Ben okay?"

She leaned into his touch. "As well as can be expected...are the fairies on their way?"

"They were securing barriers around Auradon Prep last time I checked." The sound of the front door opening finally alerted him to the fact that Mal had run by him moments before. "Is she alright?"

"She thinks she needs to prove herself..." Mal's tear-stained face would haunt her for a long time to come. "She blames herself for all of this...Mal's going to get herself killed. We need to follow her!"

"Dear, I can't allow you down there where the dragon is. You aren't safe...you need to stay here." His dark eyes bore into hers with an intensity she could match.

"I will not stay here while that girl sacrifices herself for my son." She pulled herself from her husband's grip and pressed a lingering kiss to her son's forehead. _Love you sweetheart..._ she straightened her shoulders and faced Beast. "I'm going down there and you can't stop me."

He sighed, motioning for the two guards on the door to accompany her and sat next to their son, sword in hand. "You'll never do as you're told will you?"

She smiled as she softly kissed him. "You're finally learning."

Belle hardly noticed the two men following her as she hurried down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Her eyes quickly found the blue-haired girl and the two boys behind one of the large hedges. All three were surprised by her presence at first, but a loud roar drew their attention.

She had read so many tales about dragon and knights, had heard Prince Phillip's retelling of his fight with Maleficent many times, but she didn't think anything could compare to the sight of Mal in bloodied and torn clothing as she stood in front of the massive dark scaled beast with eerily familiar glowing green eyes. Belle watched with bated breath as the dragon produced a massive bout of green flame that Mal deftly rolled away from at the last moment.

The girl returned with an attack of her own, breaking apart the stone beneath her feet and sending the shards straight at the dragon's eyes. The impressive display of magic was thwarted as the dragon lashed out its tail, sending the girl off her feet and slamming into the ground with a sickening _thud_.

Belle was impressed by how quickly Mal got back on her feet, teeth bared and hands outstretched as a wave of flames hit the dragon full-on, producing a pained roar as it staggered back. The pause was short-lived as another tail swipe struck her bandaged stomach with a _crack_ and Mal screamed in pain as she skidded across the stone, red soaking through the stark white gauze.

A choked sound escaped Evie's throat and Jafar's son, Jay, wrapped an arm around both her and Carlos. She too grasped the blue haired girl's hand as she watched Mal get to her feet much slower this time, one hand pressing to her bleeding side. The pain that Belle expected to see in Mal's expression wasn't there and she was brought back to the brief moment she'd seen Maleficent at Ben's Coronation. Their flat green eyes and amused smiles were so similar...

"That the best you got Diablo?" She taunted, her voice carrying a hint of laughter as she held her hands out. Both were steady as she formed a large ball of light that she then launched at the dragon's eyes, temporarily blinding it. Using the distraction, she formed a sword of green flame in her hand and aimed for his chest.

Before the blade could strike true, an emerald mist surrounded the creature and in its place stood a tall, thin, dark-haired man. He held the scepter tightly in his hand, swinging at Mal with great strength.

Mal dodged the full force of the strike, taking a glancing blow on the shoulder that had her grimacing for a split second before that emotionless mask came back to her face. The girl produced a dagger from her boot, an ugly curved blade with a black handle, with a cold smile as they circled each other.

"How did she get your mother's dagger E?" Carlos turned wide brown eyes to the girl in question, who just shook her head in response.

"If this wasn't such a serious moment, I would be impressed," Jay said.

It took Belle a moment to realize what the dagger really was. It was the dagger that the Evil Queen had instructed the Huntsman use to carve out Snow White's heart. A blade with that dark of a history would be what was needed in this instance.

"You believe you can stop me?" He threw multiple blasts of flame at her, an amused smirk on his face when one sent her to her knees. He slowly walked around her, pressing the end of the scepter at the base of her neck, forcing her down. "You are as weak as Maleficent said, a stupid and pathetic girl who believed good would always win."

In a movement no one could've tracked, Mal struck the man with a blow that sent the scepter rolling to the far end of the clearing. She gracefully got to her feet.

Belle's own eyes widened as she saw the girl's eyes transform into that of a dragon, nails lengthening into black talons. She thought that only the scepter had the power to give a person draconic abilities, but then remembered that Mal was descended from dark fairies who had traits similar to that of a dragon, who had that blood running through their veins.

The man had somehow managed to pull herself to his feet, shock showing for only a single instant as he artfully dodged a strike aimed for his throat. He hadn't counted on Mal's speed though as she sank a clawed hand into his chest.

"Who said I was good?" Then she twisted her hand.

Belle couldn't watch as the body fell to the ground, not catching his last words until Evie let out a blood-curdling scream and she turned to see that same dagger hilt deep in Mal's stomach as she sank to her knees.


	14. Awake

Ben's eyes snapped open with a gasp and he sat up in bed fast enough that the room seemed to spin for a moment, taking into account that he was back in his bedroom and that his father was staring at him with a relieved expression before wrapped his arms around his son in a hug so tightly he could barely pull in a breath.

The relief was short lived as anguished scream reached their ears. Ignoring his father's protests, he was on his feet in seconds, the weariness vanishing as he threw open the front doors to the destruction. The stone beneath his feet was broken everywhere, his stomach lurching at the bloody smears that marred the earth, but then he drew closer to where Evie, Jay, Carlos, and his mother kneeled on the ground.

Ben couldn't stop the sound that tore from his throat as he sank to his knees next to Mal, blood soaking his pants. His mother was desperately pressing her hands to the large wound in Mal's stomach, while the other three watched with horrified disbelieving expressions. A cold hand weakly grasped his wrist and he met glazed over green eyes.

"Ben..." She smiled. "You're alive."

He nodded with a watery smile. "It's all thanks to you Mal. You saved me."

Whatever she planned on saying was cut off with a wet cough, blood dripping from her lips. She blinked a few times, and it took her precious moments to finally focus on him again, those beautiful gold-flecked eyes full of tears. "Ben..." She intertwined her fingers with his. "It wasn't...it wasn't me."

He squeezed her hand. "I know...I know it wasn't you."

She grimaced when his mother applied more pressure, her nails digging into his hands as her body was racked with coughs. Mal turned to look at her friends. "Thank you for helping me...for helping Ben."

Evie let out a wail, her shoulders shaking as she grasped Mal's other hand. Carlos let out a whimper as he clung to Jay's side. The older boy gave her a weak smile. "It was no problem Mal...no problem at all."

A shudder went through her body and she appeared confused as she stared at Jay for another moment. She blinked a few times before speaking. "Take care of Evie and Carlos...and Ben...take care of them for me."

Jay shook his head. "Take care of them yourself."

She turned back to Ben, eyes clear as she looked up at him. "I love...love you, Ben."

"I love you too Mal...I love you so much."

Her grip on his hand slackened as she took a shuddering breath. He squeezed her hand. "Mal? Mal, stay with me..."

"I'm so tired Ben..."

Ben didn't hear the fairies approach them or instruct everyone to step back. All he could hear was Mal's ragged breathing and his whispered pleas as he brushed violet strands of hair from her face.

"Ben..." His mother hand squeezed his shoulder. "You need to let them look at her."

For probably the first time since he was a child, he completely ignored his mother. Ben was aware that he had an audience as his hand was forcibly removed from hers. His father's arms wrapped around him, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. He strained against the hold as Mal was lifted onto a gurney and wheeled to the castle. He could feel tears building in his eyes as he finally stopped struggling and sank back to his knees.

"Oh, Ben..." The scent of his mother's French perfume surrounded him as she pulled him to her chest like he was a little boy again. Vaguely he could hear his father order those guard present to dispose of the body over his mother's heartbeat as she ran a hand down his back. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." She whispered in his ear.

His father proceeded to wrap his arms around his family and guide them both to the castle that Mal had previously been brought to. After hugging him, his father told him he had people in his room waiting for him, and wrapped an arm around his wife before making their way to their chambers.

Ben didn't consider the statement odd at all and wasn't surprised to see Evie, Jay, and Carlos waiting for him. They all looked up when he entered the room, Evie was the first to approach him...more like run toward him as she wrapped her arms around him. Ben returned the hug automatically, his head falling on her shoulder as the tears finally fell.

She didn't seem at all surprised by his reaction, running her manicured hands down his back like his mother had done only minutes before. "Mal is going to be okay Ben...I promise."

"Mal is one of the toughest girls I know." Jay was leaning against one of the bedposts, his arms folded across his chest, drawing attention a bandage covering his entire right forearm.

Ben's eyes narrowed on the bandaged cut above Jay's blackened eye. _How had he missed that?_ "Who hit you?"

"Someone who believed Mal the cause of your...curse. Said something I disagreed with."

Evie sighed. "I never saw your need to hit people when you disagree with them."

"You know what he said E...trust me you would've hit him too."

"Will someone tell me who did it?" All three stared at him, all with unreadable expressions. He could understand the need to protect themselves, protect the people that hurt them because they didn't want Ben interfering. He didn't like not being able to help. He stepped forward. "Who. Did It?"

It took Ben a moment to realize his voice had dropped to a growl that sent the three into defensive stances. His hands were trembling as he took a breath and backed up, trying to put a lid on his temper. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...I'm just-"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Evie placed a hand over his. "We get it...you're worried about Mal. We are too, but she will be alright Ben." She then whispered, almost too soft for him to hear as she squeezed his hands. "She has to be."


	15. Audience

Evie watched Ben pace the length of his room for probably the hundredth time. This was such a contrast to the composed and unafraid Ben he'd been at his coronation. His trembling hands were clenched into fists and she could hear him grinding his teeth from across the room. She didn't try to approach him again for fear his temper would get the best of him.

Evie knew Ben was as kind-hearted and gentle as his mother, but she also figured Ben would inherit something of his father's... She'd often heard Gaston drunkenly rage about the vicious Beast that took Belle from him, and she hadn't seen evidence of the Beast's legendary temper until now and the small glimpse she'd seen in Ben's usually calm and smiling face had her admiring the Queen even more.

She sat on the large four post bed, her legs folded beneath her as she picked at a stray gold thread on the cobalt sheets. Her hands itched to pick up a needle and thread, to mend something other than broken skin. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but see Mal sink to the ground over and over again. Couldn't help but hear her say 'I love you' to Ben for the first time as blood dripped through the Queen's fingers... Tears filled her eyes once again and she felt Jay wrap a warm arm around her shoulders. Carlos joined them too, laying his head on Evie's lap.

"God...he's makin' me nervous just watchin' him." Jay finally broke the silence with a whisper. "Should I tell him that we've all been through worse?"

"Unless you want him taking a swing at you, I wouldn't suggest it."

"Come on E, he needs to hit something." Jay motioned slightly to Ben, who was now running his fingers through his hair. "Or someone..."

"I don't like Charming either, but that doesn't mean we should just throw Ben at him. This isn't the Isle of the Lost..."

"Coulda fooled me..."

"Jay-"

A knock on the door silenced the room and Ben came to a standstill. Evie watched as Ben squared his shoulders, fixed his disheveled hair before his hands fell loosely at his sides. He appeared completely calm, all traces of anger and hurt hidden behind a composed façade.

"Come in." His voice wasn't flat, but it gave nothing away.

A guard opened the door, bowing deeply to Ben before standing upright. The guard's eyes flickered to the three of them with a slightly shocked expression. He cleared his throat as he faced Ben. "Princess Audrey and Prince Chad have requested an audience."

If Ben would've looked back at them in that moment, he would've seen the shock and anger present in their expressions. Instead, he allowed a small smile at the mention of his friends and replied. "Send them to the library in twenty minutes."

The guard bowed again before turning and shutting the door behind him. By the time Ben had returned to face them, they schooled their faces into that of mild curiosity. He had begun unbuttoning his shirt. "Could you go check on Mal for me?"

Evie found her eyes drawn to the bandages that were now visible as he shrugged his shirt off with a grimace. He'd lost weight in the time he'd fallen under the curse and his skin had lost that healthy glow. She managed to pull her eyes away as Jay replied with. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Thanks, guys." The smile was tinged with sadness as he walked across the room and into the adjoining bathroom.

They all quickly left his room, almost literally running into Queen Belle. She smiled when she saw them. "I was just about to come get you...where's Ben?"

"Audrey and Chad requested an audience with him. They're coming up in twenty minutes." Evie replied as she saw Jay's jaw clench.

"Does Ben know?"

Evie shook her head. "We didn't give him any names."

Belle nodded. "Mal's going to be okay...she had major blood loss and is getting transfusions now. She'll probably be asleep for the rest of the day, but you can go see her now if you like. She's in the last room on the left."

"Thank you."

Belle nodded before continuing to end of the hall and making her way downstairs.

The three rushed to the specified room, opening the door quietly to find their friend asleep, tubes connecting to an IV giving her blood.

Evie never thought she would see someone as strong as Mal in this condition. Realizing the bed was rather large, Evie kicked off her shoes and slid in next to her friend, shivering at Mal's cold skin against hers. She reassured herself by watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. _She would wake up...she would wake up tomorrow..._

"Hey E?"

Her head snapped up to meet Jay's dark eyes. "Yeah?"

A mischievous smile curled his lips. "Wanna greet the guests?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on...after all the things they've done to us, you don't want to screw with them just a little bit?"

Evie looked down at Mal, at the healing marks on her cheeks, and nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"Where does Ben usually meet with people?"

"Ben said to send them to the library," Carlos spoke up, a slight frown on his lips. "But I don't know where it is..."

"I do," Evie replied with a smile.

...

Evie waited on the balcony, watching as Jay and Carlos "accidentally" ran into Chad and Audrey on their way out of the library. Evie smiled as Chad visibly flinched from Jay and she almost wished she'd been there to see Jay hit him.

"What are _you_ two doing here?" Audrey asked in a clearly disgusted tone.

"Just explorin' the castle is all Princess."

"Well...could you leave? We're meeting someone." She flicked her hair over her shoulder as if that made the point clear.

Evie could see Jay struggling not to laugh when he only shrugged and had Carlos following him out. She didn't expect Jay to look up at her. He knew better than to draw attention to her. She used the noise of the door closing to quickly take off the heels that would click on the marble floor.

As soon as the door shut, Audrey sighed in appalment. "That boy got dog hair all over my new dress." She began to brush off her dress.

Evie rolled her eyes. Carlos hadn't even gotten within a foot of her...

"Why would they even be in the Enchanted Castle anyways?" Chad asked as he threw himself back onto one of the chairs. "They don't belong here."

"They probably snuck in." Audrey sat down as well, crossing her ankles and once again brushed off her dress. "They'll be removed eventually."

Evie ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes. How dare those two think that they don't belong here when the only reason their King was alive was because of them? Was their view of good and evil so black and white that they couldn't see that there was a grey area...that there were exceptions?

"I still can't believe that thief broke my nose." Chad lightly touched the bandage going across the bridge of his nose, wincing as he pressed down too hard.

"I can't believe you said that in front of them..." Audrey opened her purse and pulled out a pocket mirror, "Those villain kids tend to stick together." She began to fix her lipstick.

"Fairy Godmother should've expelled him for that."

Audrey's hand paused right as the door opened, revealing Ben.

Evie was impressed by how put-together he looked, trying to ignore the way his suit jacket hung a little on his body. His wince as Audrey hugged him tightly wasn't missed by Evie nor was the way his smile turned forced as he clapped Chad on the shoulder.

"I was so worried about you," Audrey spoke. "When I heard about what happened I was beside myself." Her brown eyes were shining with tears.

Evie allowed herself to feel bad for the girl for a moment. Maleficent had terrorized her family for so long and done so much irreparable damage that it wasn't so hard to imagine the pain she was in. Evie could understand now why Mal didn't rat her out. Mal knew all too well what bottling up emotions could do to a person...so she allowed Audrey to take them out on her.

Ben, having the big heart he did, wrapped comforting arms around her. He closed his eyes as her shoulders shook. A minute passed before he pulled her away and sat her down on the couch, handing her a gold handkerchief. Ben took that moment to turn to Chad with an inquisitive expression. "What happened?"

Chad shrugged with a smile. "Took a bad hit at practice...Nothing to worry about."

Evie wondered if either of them noticed Ben's clenched jaw. He was about as good as hiding his feelings from everyone as Mal was. For the rest of the conversation, she watched Ben steadily grow more agitated as Audrey spoke of how she was relieved that the monster that was responsible for what happened to him would get what they deserved. It was a wonder Ben didn't break the teacup he was holding when the maids brought out a tray for them. He was perfectly cordial and polite up until the point of them leaving, where he then threw the teacup with enough force to shatter it against the wall.


	16. Announcement

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 4,000 VIEWS! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Evie had managed to make it back to the room Mal was resting in before Ben did and saw the anger completely melt away when he laid eyes on her. Evie watched his hand hover over her face as if he were afraid she would disappear as soon as he touched her... There was something in his expression as he brushed violet strands away from her face that made Evie want to take the two boys out of the room and give them some privacy.

"Evie..." Ben's brow was furrowed as he stared at Mal.

"Yeah, Ben?"

"Audrey said that she heard a dragon today and yesterday...were both of those Mal?"

"Yesterday yes. It was the only way to reach Diablo before...your time ran out. Diablo had an accomplice that distracted her so he could take Maleficent's scepter. The scepter allows its wielder the ability to transform into a dragon. He came to the castle to finish what he started. Mal was able to stop him, but... Your mother said she could be awake as early as tomorrow morning."

"Where are Diablo and his accomplice?"

"Dead." Evie didn't think she could get the image of Mal's hand buried in Diablo's chest out of her mind. Nor the body lying broken at the bottom of Bald Mountain. "Both of them."

"Who killed them?"

Evie knew that Ben had the answer to the question already, but hoped for a different outcome. She knew she wouldn't have believed it possible for Mal to kill without hesitation if she hadn't seen it herself. "Mal."

Ben didn't stop tracing the outline of her face, only closing his eyes for a moment. His shoulders bowed in as though he carried the weight of Mal's actions on them. He had such a big heart and Evie knew that Ben felt guilty for the measures that Mal had to take to save him. He blamed himself for the blood on her hands. His fingers paused over fading marks on her cheek. "Are you going to tell me who did this?" His voice was soft, not angry at all. More like defeated.

"She never told me who."

"Ben?" Belle's voice came from the doorway. "Is there a reason a piece of my china set is shattered all over the library floor?"

Now Ben appeared almost sheepish as color bloomed in his cheeks. "Sorry, Mom...I got a little angry."

"What happened?"

"Chad and Audrey just said some things that bothered me. Evie, Jay, and Carlos are my friend and I don't like people just assuming that they were the ones that caused this. I was wondering if I could make an announcement...tell everyone what really happened."

Evie felt like she was in Chemistry class, watching Doug defend her. On the Island you couldn't trust anyone...you were on your own. Back-stabbing and betrayal was the norm. So the fact that someone from Auradon would defend them against their parents' enemies...Ben would be admitting his mistakes to the people of his kingdom, something some kings rarely did. Yet she still felt the need to defend herself, to defend Mal. "Ben, you don't have to do that..."

"No, I need to." Ben walked over to Mal's side. "I need to do it for her."

"That's a great idea, Ben." Belle came to stand on his other side. "I will help with anything you need." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just tell us what you want to do."

Ben looked down at Mal a moment longer before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Standing up, he appeared every inch the king he was as he squared his shoulders. "We need to establish a timeline of events. I obviously can't account for everything, but you, Dad, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and the fairies can help everyone understand the truth."

Belle's lips turned down for a moment. "Perhaps we should allow Mal to tell her side."

"She won't want to talk about it," Evie spoke up and two pairs of identical hazel eyes met hers. Ben's were confused, probably wondering why she wouldn't want to clear her name. Belle's were full of understanding. Evie knew Mal saw her as the mother Maleficent had never been. Mal had probably told her things that she hadn't even told her friends yet. "She doesn't want to be seen as vulnerable."

Ben opened his mouth to respond, but Belle stopped him. "Evie's right. We can't make her talk about it if she doesn't want to. Mal is an extremely reserved person"

He seemed to think this through, before sighing. "Okay...can I get some privacy with her? Please..." He sat back down next to her, not looking back at the others.

Evie knew that even if the words were said in a tired tone that it was an order, one that she knew even his mother would listen to. The two boys left first and Evie left with Belle, the last sight she saw before the door closed was Ben laying his head on Mal's arm.

Belle posted two guards outside, ordering them not to enter unless Ben allowed it. Both nodded with somber expressions and positioned themselves in front of the door. Belle then faced them. "Go get some rest. We can get started on the formal announcement later this evening."

All three nodded and began making their way back to their rooms. Evie waved to the boys before she entered her room and shut the door behind her. Stripping out of her clothes, she turned the shower on as hot as it could go before stepping in.

Often used to cold showers with rusty water back on the Island, Evie didn't think she would ever get used to the scalding heat that relieved her of the grime she'd accommodated in the last three days. _Three days?_ All this pain and sorrow and death and blood... had only occurred in three days? She tried not to think too much about it as she stepped out of the shower and dried off before changing into her pajamas. Hopefully getting a decent few hours' sleep would stop these thoughts from running too wild.


	17. Dreams

_"Hello...is anyone there?" Mal's voice seemed to echo throughout the forest, the fog curling around the hem of her dress as she spun around at the sound of a branch breaking. She narrowed her eyes as she caught a flash of dark blue. "Ben is that you?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Evie?"_

 _Still no response._

 _Mal slowly made her way toward where the flash of blue had been. Green flames flickered in her hands as she lit up the dark foliage, the silhouette of familiar curled horns causing her to stumble back. The fire sputtered out as her nails dug into her palms. "Mother?"_

 _"What's wrong dear?" Maleficent stepped out of the shadows, eyes glowing a sickly green as she shoved Ben to the ground. "Never seen a king on his knees?"_

 _Mal's heart lodged in her throat as weary hazel eyes silently pleaded with her. She tried to keep her face impassive, even as her mother pressed her scepter to the base of his skull. She couldn't allow any emotion to show for it would give her mother yet another tool to use against her. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Foolish girl." The woman smiled. "I thought you knew...I'm here to do what you couldn't." Maleficent lowered her scepter and produced a black blade from her robes, pressing it underneath his jaw._

 _Mal barely contained her flinch as the knife broke the fragile skin, blood slowly trickling down the lines of his neck. "Leave him out of it. This is just between you and me."_

 _Her mother cocked her head to the side as if considering the proposal. She sighed. "I've told you time and time again that falling in love was weak, but you didn't listen."_

 _Before Mal could take another step, her mother swiped the blade across his throat._

Mal sat up in bed, the sharp pain in her stomach cutting off the scream before it ever had the chance to become audible. She fell backward immediately, her hands clenched into fists as she struggled to control her breathing. Her flushed skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, the silken sheets tangled around her legs.

Mal had become accustomed to nightmares and they were all too common on the Isle of the Lost. She'd taught herself _not_ to scream, had learned _not_ to let the pain be heard because it was a sign of weakness. So it was all the more terrifying to find that the stitches pulling at the skin of her stomach were the only thing that kept the sound from escaping.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she replayed the sight her mother slitting Ben's throat played over and over again in her mind. She shook her head, trying to force the nightmare away like she'd done with so many others, but found she couldn't. The nightmare was too close to reality...too close to becoming true. Granted, her mother hadn't actually tried to kill Ben, but she had had her hand in Diablo's orders. The thought of killing the King of Auradon had crossed Maleficent's mind Mal was sure of it...

 _Stop it!_ She had to stop thinking about these things or it would drive her mad. Her mother was still in her glass case. Ben was alive. She was alive. Everyone she cared for was still alive. That was all that mattered.

When she finally pulled herself from her thought that she could hear muffled voices outside the doors. Mal stilled immediately, waiting for them to notice she was awake. Seconds passed as their conversation continued uninterrupted. Slipping out of the sheets, she quietly got to her feet. Her tight grip on one of the fours posts was the only thing keeping her upright as a wave of pain and dizziness overtook her.

Closing her eyes, she waited a few moments for it to pass. Opening her eyes, Mal slowly started towards the door. Her bare feet were silent on the polished wood floor, years of sneaking around unseen made the walk to the door almost laughable. Pressing her ear against the door she began to listen.

"...just don't know why His Majesty is announcing such a thing."

"He is doing what he believes is right."

"Telling the kingdom of his curse...it's a risky endeavor."

Mal barely caught her cry as she stumbled back in shock, the action causing the room to spin around her. She knew they heard her hit the ground, but she didn't care. All she knew was that Ben was going to tell everyone. She had to get out of here...

The two guards hurried in, only to be flung back by a wave of magic that rendered them both unconscious as they hit the floor. Scrambling to her feet, she ran out of the room as fast as she was able given her current sense of balance. Three more guards were knocked unconscious as she burst out the back door, her magic giving her more speed and agility than she'd ever thought herself capable of. It seemed almost fitting that as soon as she hit the tree line, rain began to pour from the gray sky.

The wind whipped at her violet hair as she ran and the rain plastered her pajamas to her skin. The sound of guards could be heard behind her, but she pushed forwards. A large gust blew her sideways and she fell, the mud squishing between her fingers as she pushed herself up. She had to keep going...she had to get away from the castle. Taking a deep breath she continued to run.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she failed to see a tree root, her toes catching the slippery wood and she once again found her hands pushing herself up from the mud. The winding trail ahead of her was difficult to see, the rain creating a blurry veil over the landscape. The thunder boomed overhead, rattling her already shaken nerves. It seemed as though nature was determined to make her fail, to stop her at any cost. She clenched her jaw and began the journey up the path.


	18. Anger

Evie watched as lightning lit up the darkening landscape, and thunder clapped loudly over the castle as the predicted storm raged on. The wind howled...

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Evie, Jay, and Carlos froze at the iciness that had seeped into Ben's voice as he turned to the now frightened guards. Evie couldn't help but step closer to Jay, recognizing the tone that came right before the explosion.

"H-Her magic Your Majesty..." A guard swallowed, his eyes wide. "We couldn't stop her."

A flush was creeping across Ben's cheeks and Jay hurriedly grabbed his bicep before the King did something he would no doubt regret. This was a side of him that Evie had only seen glimpses of. Jay told the guards to leave before he finally let go of Ben's arm. Then there was the explosion.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ben roared.

Evie and Carlos backed away from the two, not wanting to be hit with a stray swing. There hadn't been any yet, but it was inevitable. Ben had been irritable all day, his anger slowly overtaking his seemingly endless patience.

Evie wasn't entirely sure how he'd made it through the announcement as the media asked personal question after personal question about his relationship with Mal, but it seemed that telling him Mal was gone had been the last straw.

"I didn't want you to do something you would regret," Jay replied in a calm tone.

"She's gone!" Ben was in Jay's face now. "Shouldn't you be looking for her instead of worrying about me?"

"Mal just needs space, Ben."

Before anyone could react, Ben's fist connected with Jay's face as soon as the door opened to reveal Belle and Beast. "I thought you guys were her friends!"

"Benjamin!" Belle gasped.

Upon seeing his parents, Ben left the room growling under his breath with both fists clenched at his sides. His mother attempted to go after him, but her husband stopped her with a few whispered words.

Evie went over to Jay, who was now sporting a clearly broken nose. "What were you thinking? He could've seriously hurt you." She knew that along with the Beast's temper, Ben had gotten his strength as well. Getting in the way of that _and_ his temper wasn't just stupid...it was suicidal.

"Better me than someone who couldn't handle it."

"I'm so sorry Jay." Belle had rushed over, handing him a rag to staunch the blood. "He's never like this." Her hands were shaking as she fused over him.

"It's okay." He straightened his nose with a _crack_ , hissing through his teeth as blood continued to pour from it. "Wouldn't be the first time..."

Both Evie and Belle cringed at the sound.

Evie sighed. "Jay..."

Belle turned to her husband. "Where does he go?"

"Trust me dear...giving him space is the best thing right now." The Beast was clearly speaking from experience, given the weariness of his expression. "He will come back when he trusts his anger is back under control."

"Where did Mal run off to?" Carlos finally spoke, Dude in his arms.

Beast responded. "They lost her in the Enchanted Woods. The rain's making tracking her difficult, but we have the guards scouring the forest. We'll find her."

"If Mal doesn't want to be found, she won't be," Jay spoke. "Sometimes she just needs space to clear her head."

Suddenly, Evie remembered when Mal disappeared the day Ben's body collapsed on their bedroom floor and her response when she returned.

 _"Where did you go? Your clothes are positively filthy."_

 _"Enchanted Lake." Mal ran a hand through her hair. "I just needed to get out..."_

Evie turned to Beast. "Where did he go?"

The man frowned and it looked as though he would say the same thing to her that he said to his wife.

"I think I know where Mal is going. Let me talk to him."

Beast met the now pleading look of his wife before sighing. "He went to the West Wing."

"Thank you." She went to leave but stopped the boys from following with a stern look. "Just let me talk to him alone okay?"

"Are you sure?" Belle asked.

Evie replied with a smile. "He won't hurt me."

Everyone seemed skeptical, but they reluctantly let her leave and make her way to the West Wing. The sound of her heels clicking on the stone echoed down the halls as she reached a large set of doors with Beast-shaped handles. Pulling them open, she walked into the room and she wasn't surprised to find most of the furniture overturned nor the broken glass and splintered wood that littered the floor.

Ben was out on the balcony, hands gripping the stone banister his head rested on.

Evie saw the bloody knuckles and cautiously walked over to stand next to him. She knew she should be concerned about the rain flattening her hair and ruining her make-up, but she pushed those thoughts aside as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Evie?" His voice was weary.

"I came to talk to you."

He didn't look at her, but his entire body went rigid. "Then talk."

"Look at me, Ben." Evie squeezed his shoulder.

He did, the emotions swirling in his eyes were as chaotic as the destruction behind them. There was anger, guilt, sadness, worry...

"Before I say anything else...Jay's not mad at you Ben. We all know the stress you're under with waking up and the announcement and now Mal. He got in your way so he would be the target instead of someone else."

Self-loathing filled his eyes. "You guys should never see that part of me."

Evie didn't feel like adding that his outburst was an everyday occurrence back home or that she'd even seen some brawls end in casualties. Telling him the horrors of the Island wouldn't help matters in the slightest. So she decided to tell him what she was _really_ here for. "I think I know where Mal went."

Ben's reaction was immediate. His eyes brightened and a genuine smile curled his lips as he gently held her shoulders. "Where?"

"The Enchanted Lake."


	19. Afraid

Mal cursed as she slipped once again on the moss-covered wood. The rain was coming down heavier now, completely obscuring her vision. It wouldn't matter though. She knew where she was going. She didn't have too much longer to go...

A flash of lightning showed the edge of a cliff. The same cliff that Ben had jumped off into the water all those months ago. She could see the silhouette of the crumbled stone columns where the picnic had been laid illuminated in another burst of light.

She finally sank to the ground and pulled her legs to her chest (ignoring the pulling stitches) and rested her chin on her knees. Then the tears began to fall, mixing with the rain and mud that were running in rivulets down her cheeks. When had it all come to this?

She knew Ben was doing what he thought was right, he always did. It was one of the many reasons she...one of the many reasons she loved him. She started laughing. She loved him. In her miserable short life, she'd never thought she'd ever love someone the way she loved him. When they were together, he always told her how much he loved her and how she was the strongest person he knew. He accepted every part of her... _loved_ every part of her.

But now...she had become the thing that she hated: her mother. She had let revenge control her actions. Had let anger burn away any of the good that Ben helped her grow. She had allowed the Dragon's Eye to transform her into a creature from nightmares. Had sunk a dagger into a young girl's chest because she'd touched what was hers...because she'd touched Ben. She had nearly ripped Diablo's heart out of his chest when she twisted it. She had seen the talons where her nails should be and her vision as bright as it had been when she'd been a dragon. She was a monster. And Ben couldn't love a monster...

 _...we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be..._

 _I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it..._

 _Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours..._

"It looks like I made the wrong choice Ben." Mal choked out, staring down at the water below. She could hardly feel the rain pelting her skin or the mud squishing between her toes. "I made choices that you would never have made...I have done things you would never do..."

 _You are good..._

"I'm not good Ben." Mal shook her head, knowing she was arguing with herself. Ben's voice wouldn't let her be. His always hopeful voice full of so much conviction. "I've never been good."

"Mal! Mal are you here?"

She froze, not wanting to believe it was really him. That he was really here. Mal looked down, squinting in the rain to see him standing next to the stone column completely soaked to the bone.

"Please, Mal! Just tell me where you are?!"

The desperation in his tone made her heartache and she slowly got to her feet. Her voice was caught in her throat as he screamed into the wind, screamed for her... Why couldn't she answer him?

"Mal!" His voice cracked. "Mal, please...I love you."

 _He even said he loved you..._

She watched him fall to his knees, broad shoulders shaking. That voice that had been pushed to the back of her mind was back again with a vengeance. _He's lying to you...no one can love you!_

"He can love me...I know he can."

 _A King can never love you...can never love a killer!_

"You're wrong..." She gasped as she clutched her temples in pain. "You're wrong!"

 _Maleficent's daughter is not worthy...you are not worthy..._

"Mal is that you? Mal!"

Ben's voice seemed so quiet underneath the noise in her head. The whispers that had been planning painful deaths of all she loved dear were now screaming at her to jump, to cause pain to the King in the most final way possible. She shook her head, trying to force those thoughts out because Ben was watching her, pleading with her to come down to him.

 _You are as weak as Maleficent said, a stupid and pathetic girl who believed good would always win..._

"Good will always win because good is willing to make sacrifices."

 _Foolish girl...the Dragon's magic will drive you mad...it will force your hand...you will kill the King if it's the last thing you do._

"I will not hurt him. I would rather die."

 _You are poisoned child of Maleficent...you are cursed... it will not matter..._

"I can fight it...I will find a way..." She frantically looked around, finally feeling the cold droplets of rain and the bite of the wind through her thin clothing. She could finally hear Ben frantically calling her name and the memory of his coronation immediately made its way to the forefront of her mind.

 _"I mean, let's give the Anti-Love Potion a few minutes to take effect..."_

 _"Oh...okay." Mal was almost embarrassed by how long it took her to realize what he said... "What?"_

 _Ben drops his head, laughing with a huge smile on his face._

 _Mal didn't know what was so funny. Her heart was pounding against her sternum as she exclaimed, "What? You knew?"_

 _"That you spelled me? Yeah, I knew." He was still smiling._

 _"I'm- I can explain..." Mal had found her silver tongue turned to lead._

 _"No, look its fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own." He turned to look at her now, hazel eyes boring into hers. "Am I right?"_

 _"Yes." She laughed, not really feeling like telling him the truth. Let him think that... "You're so right." She looked down at her hands curled in her lap and back up at him. "So how long have you known?"_

 _"Since our first date...your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake."_

The Enchanted Lake. He'd basically said it had magical properties...could it rid her of the taint of her mother's staff? She stared down into the water, every cell in her body fighting each step she took to the edge of the cliff. She had to do this...

"Just wait for me Mal!"

Her toes now curled around the muddy edge, her fear's last-ditch effort to keep her out of the churning depths. To keep her from sinking to the bottom and losing the air in her lungs. Her hands were shaking, trembling like the leaves in the wind, finger absently twisting the ring.

She couldn't understand her body's disobedience to her mind. She'd jumped from rooftop to rooftop without hesitation, had fought multiple dragons _and_ stood up to her mother with a spine made of steel, but now...

 _...Kill the King...rip his heart out of his chest..._

The image came to her mind unbidden, of her standing over Ben's bloody form with a lump of flesh in her clawed hand. _No!_ Bile rose in her throat at the image. It was the realization that the scepter would use her to do it regardless of her wishes that made her choice easy. With one last look at Ben, she took a deep breath and jumped.


	20. Rescue

Ben watched in a combination of shock and horror as Mal jumped from the cliff and into the water of the Enchanted Lake. He dove into the water as soon as she sank below the surface. He didn't know what she was doing or why, but he knew she couldn't swim. He had to save her...

Each stroke had his chest burning as he pulled the stitches. Even raining, the Enchanted Lake was as clear as the day they went on their date and he could easily see the muddy patch in the water. She was sinking, bubbles leaving her parted lips. Her brilliant hair floated around her like a lavender halo...she looked like she was asleep.

Gathering her in his arms, he kicked his legs and brought them closer to the surface. The combined weight of them both finally tore his stitches, though, Ben breathing in water as the pain had him gasping. He refused to lose his grip on Mal as the once clear water became murky with his blood and his lungs rapidly filling as he fought to reach the surface, vision darkening around the edges.

Hands wrapped around his arm and pulled them both to the surface. It was Jay.

"Not the brightest gem in the crown are you?" He teased as he pulled them both to the edge of the stone, the emotions in sharp contrast to amused smirk.

Ben was too busy expelling water to offer a retort, forcing Jay to pull Mal out before him. Fear clutched his heart when he realized she hadn't tried to cough up the water...hadnot made a single sound. The air making contact with his freshly torn skin almost felt the same as it had that night...yet there was nothing more agonizing than every second that passed that Mal didn't move...didn't breathe. "Mal!"

Evie and Carlos had scrambled over the rocks, their eyes wide when Jay pressed his ear to Mal's chest and went rigid. His head snapped to meet Ben's own horrified expression. "She's not breathing."

Ben looked at the three of them, realizing in that split second that none of them knew what to do. He remembered Mal telling him that none of them knew how to swim (except Jay apparently)...or how to resuscitate someone. Ignoring the pain slicing into his side with every movement, he crawled over to her limp form and began chest compressions. "Come on Mal." He tilted up her chin, pinched her nose and opened her mouth, breathing air into her lungs. A few seconds passed before he repeated the process, tears falling as Mal choked and coughed up water.

She blinked up at him with her beautiful gold-flecked eyes. "Ben..."

"Hey," He smiled down at her, thumb running over her bottom lip. "Hey, Mal."

She pushed herself up with a groan, shooing Ben's hands away. Her gaze immediately ran down his body, zeroing in on the spots of blood steadily soaking his shirt with a frown. Mal looked at him with an arched brow before lightly slapping his shoulder. "You're an idiot."

His smile only widened and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on you lovebirds," Jay spoke from the side, "Fairy Godmother has a car waiting."

It took both Jay and Carlos to help Ben to his feet, the adrenaline fading with each step. He ground his teeth as pain flared through his chest, but he kept his eyes on a weary and drenched Mal as they very slowly made their way across the bridge and onto the road.

He was unconscious as soon as the car began to move.

...

Ben awoke back in his room with a groan, chest and side throbbing viciously as he went to sit up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, the gold of his mother's gown drawing his attention and he squeezed the hand she was holding.

It was almost funny how quickly her head snapped up in his direction, if not for the tears shining in her eyes when she cupped his face in her other hand. "I'm so glad you're alright."

He smiled, squeezing her hand again. "I'm fine _maman_."

She returned the smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The opening of a door had both of them looking towards the sound to see his father standing at the entrance, striding forward when he saw that Ben was awake. He squeezed his other hand.

Ben felt a stiffness in the hand his father held and he saw the bruising along the knuckles and he remembered, with surprising vividness, the sound of his fist connecting with Jay's jaw and the red that seemed to permeate his vision as he'd stormed away. He became nauseated by the memory and he looked at his parents. "I...I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't...I didn't mean to lose my temper on anyone-"

"Ben," His father cut in, "the last people you need to apologize to are your mother and I. We know you were stretched to your limits and, like Mal's friends, don't blame you for your emotions during that time."

Ben nodded, not entirely appeased. "Mal?"

"She's fines...just exhausted from the whole ordeal." Her mother responded. "We had her moved to the room next door. She'll be sleeping for a few more hours at least."

"When can I see her?"

His parents shared a glance, this time his father responds. "I will ask Fairy Godmother about a wheelchair for you, as she doesn't want you straining yourself too much."

"Auradon?"

"Your announcement did ruffle a few feathers, but overall it was received well." His mother sat back, "In fact, I believe Audrey wanted to see you."

"You can send her in."

They both nodded before standing up and exiting the room, with Audrey entering only moments later. Her dark eyes were tired and he noticed (probably from his time around Evie) that she appeared almost...rumpled, and for some inexplicable reason, Ben felt guilty.

She was cautious as she approached the bed, "Ben...I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

With a grimace, he stopped her with a raised hand. "You're okay Audrey."

"No! No, I'm not, I..." She swallowed, voice shaking. "I struck her and you-"

He thought back on his father's words. "I'm not upset with you Audrey, you were just...scared for me. I know Mal will say the same. Not enough information was given about what had happened to me for anyone to assume anything else."

"But I said such horrible things!"

"Things said in anger and fear shouldn't be taken at face value." He smiled at her, someone who'd been a friend before she'd been a girlfriend, and saw genuine guilt and remorse for her actions. "You're forgiven in my eyes, but I would try talking to Mal as well."

"She hates me, Ben!"

He only shook his head. "Just talk to her Audrey...Mal might just surprise you."


	21. Atone

Audrey pondered Ben's words, wringing her hands in nervousness as she stood outside of the room where Mal was currently asleep. She'd been standing there for a couple minutes now, feet aching from her heels and feeling more and more stupid as the seconds passed.

How could she have done sometime so...malicious? Audrey had never hit another person before, but the thought of Ben under a deadlier version of her mother's own Sleeping Curse had just...undone something in her. Ben was right, though. She'd been scared...terrified even that he wouldn't wake up, that he would die. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought. She wasn't accustomed to death...

The door opening had her taking a step back, the princess froze as she met the dark gaze of Jay. Her heart pounded in her chest and Audrey wanted to turn back around, return to Ben's room, but she was glued to the floor. She swallowed and opened her mouth, trying to force words out, "I-"

He gave an easy smile, gently squeezing her shoulder. "You can come in if you want."

Now Audrey was confused. Shouldn't they be furious with her? She'd said horrible things about them all...about Mal. She'd _hit_ Mal. Jay should be telling her to leave and that she'd done enough and instead, he was holding open the door. "But, I-"

"Jay, who is-" Evie appeared next to him in the doorway, "Audrey?"

He responded to the questioning tone. "I was just telling her that she could come in."

The blue-haired girl smiled, "Come in then, we won't bite."

Audrey looked at both Evie and Jay before hesitantly making her way into the room.

Mal was asleep on the bed, looking so pale against the dark blue sheets. She had multiple scrapes and bruises, Audrey remembering the ones she herself had inflicted...she looked down at her manicured nails with disgust, brushing off her skirt to disguise her trembling hands.

"She'll be out for a few more hours." Carlos' voice drew Audrey's attention, Dude curled up in his lap on a nearby chair. He glanced at Audrey's hands, then her face with a small crease between his brows. "Did you want to talk to her?"

She was tempted to leave, but with three sets of eyes on her, Audrey suddenly didn't want to. She looked at each of them, all with matching expressions of what looked like concern...or sympathy? Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath. "Actually, I came to speak with all of you."

All the three shared a look before Evie motioned for her to continue.

"I wanted to apologize." Audrey glanced at Mal, then at the others. "My behavior the past few days...and since came here, has been...inexcusable and there are no words that could express just how sorry I am about how I treated you all. If there's anything I can do-"

Evie held up a hand, "It's okay Audrey."

The princess, baffled, open and shut her mouth as words once again became trapped in her throat. With nails digging into her palms, she finally managed to speak. "Why aren't you mad at me? I..."

Jay shrugged, "With Ben being cursed...all of us understand that you would be more upset than most given your history with Maleficent."

Evie smiled, "Besides...you're nice compared to anyone else on the Isle."

Audrey looked at her, almost shuddering at the thought of the Isle, her gaze drawn to Mal once again. She remembered that day in the bathroom when she'd confronted the girl and how she'd seemed so...indifferent to what was going on. She'd been so angry, lashing out because she didn't know what else to do. Audrey remembered the fear she'd felt when Mal's expression went blank, her eyes glowing green and her mouth curled into a cold, cutting smile...

"I was just about to go get some tea," Evie motioned to the door, "Did you want to come?"

Audrey nodded and followed the girl out of the room.

Both were silent as they walked down the hallway and made a turn towards the kitchen, Audrey glancing at Evie every couple of seconds. The girl seemed calm and at ease, which wasn't helping Audrey's nerves in the slightest. She worried her lip between her teeth, wondering why she'd been invited...

Mrs. Potts smiled kindly at them both, "I just made a pot of Jasmine...go find a seat in the study and I'll bring you a cup."

Audrey and Evie looked at each before nodding and make their way to the study, which Audrey belatedly realized was _Ben's_ study. The princess' gaze wandered the room, not having been in it since Ben's father was King. She could see touches of Ben in the space, mainly in the framed pictures on one of the bookshelves.

Evie followed her eyes, gently picking up a framed picture of Ben and Audrey when they were younger. Her expression was thoughtful now when she turned to face Audrey, "You've known Ben for a long time."

Audrey could hear the question in the statement. "Since we were ten."

Evie was smiling now, "How did you two meet?"

"Through our parents," Audrey replied, "My family was invited, here, to the Enchanted Castle. His mother and mine thought it best that Ben meet the other Royal's children, as we would all be ruling our kingdoms in the future."

Evie nodded. "Sensible."

Audrey motioned to the picture, "Some of the other children had been wary of him, knowing that he would one day be the King of Auradon, but I wasn't. He was so nice and I, at the time, wasn't prone to hurting someone's feelings."

 _Audrey approached the boy, brown ringlets bobbing as she walked over to him. She didn't understand why no one would talk to him. They were being nice of course, but she knew that someone could look like one thing, but feel something else. She was determined to talk to him, so she held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Audrey."_

 _He seemed baffled for only a moment before shaking the proffered hand. "It's nice to meet you, Audrey. I'm Benjamin, but you can call me Ben."_

Evie smiled fondly, "Sounds a lot like me."

Audrey's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Evie pursed her lips, seemingly unsure of whether or not she should say anything, before setting the picture down and wandering to the window, where the silhouette of the Isle could be seen through the fog. "It was no secret on the Isle that the Evil Queen and Maleficent didn't get along, but my mother sent me to school eventually, knowing that Mal basically ran the place."

Audrey followed the other girl's stare, not wanting to even think of the Isle.

"We had this assignment: to create the ultimate evil plan." Evie reached for the pendant around her throat, the faux ruby shining in the sun. "Maleficent had entrusted Mal to get her scepter back and Mal had seen a perfect opportunity. With Jay and Carlos, Mal lead the four of us to get it and when we finally found it..." Evie sighed, "During this time, I wanted to prove to Mal that she could...trust me, so I went to reach for the scepter-"

"The Dragon's Eye Curse." Audrey cut in, a chill going down her spine. She'd remembered asking Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather why they'd left the Dragon's Eye on the Isle of the Lost. She was told of the Dragon's Eye Curse: a thousand-year slumber in which nothing could awake you...unless you had the blood of Maleficent.

Evie nodded, "But Mal pulled me back and took the scepter herself and it wasn't until sometime later that she'd told me what her plan had been and how she almost followed through on it, but that she didn't want to see me hurt." Evie's jaw suddenly clenched, her lips pursed and eyes hard when she spoke again, "Maleficent had her punished for her disobedience...for her weakness."

Audrey was nauseous now, ill at the thought of what the Mistress of Evil had deemed a fit punishment for her daughter. She turned away from her view of the Isle and back to the smiling pictures on the shelf, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know that if Mal, even on the Isle, couldn't curse me...the Mal now wouldn't have ever cursed Ben. She is one of the most loyal people I know and Mal will do whatever it takes to protect those she cares about."

There was a knock on the door moments before Mrs. Potts came in with a platter.

It was silent for a few minutes after the older woman left, Audrey thinking as she took a sip of the steaming liquid. She glanced over at Evie, watching as the girl drank the tea the way every princess was taught to. Audrey cringed at her first words to the girl, how she'd immediately denounced Evie's royal status. "I'm sorry for what I said to you when we first met."

"Audrey-"

Audrey shook her head, already know the words that would come out of her mouth. "No, it's not okay. I was irritated at Ben and..." _Jealous_. Audrey cleared her throat, "it was wrong of me to say that to you. Whether through marriage or blood, you are a Royal Evie."

Now Evie was the shocked one, "Audrey-"

"I want to make everything right...for all of you." She took another drink of the tea, "What you've all gone through on the Isle...and now here... You deserve a chance to make something of yourselves here in Auradon."

Audrey wasn't entirely sure where all of this was coming from. She hated them since they'd first stepped out of the limo, brawling in the gravel like animals. She'd been jealous of the way Ben had looked at all of them, the way he'd looked at Mal. And Mal... God, how she'd loathed her.

Maleficent had taken everything from her family, yet her daughter was given a chance to come to Auradon, a chance to take over. Seeing her attacking Ben's Coronation had literally been a scene from her worst nightmare and the 'I told you so' that had burst from her lips coming from the part her that was smug in the fact that she'd been right all along, that Ben had finally made a mistake...

In reality, though, it had all come back to Ben. He'd been her friend for so many years and she'd been so hurt that he hadn't trusted her with telling her about his first proclamation...that he was allowing the daughter of Maleficent of all people into Auradon. She'd been afraid for him the second Mal had stepped out of the limo, wanting to protect him from the ridicule and pain he would endure if anything went south. She hadn't wanted to see him hurt and after watching him swing Mal around in his arms with a brilliant smile, Audrey had finally realized that he was happy now...that he was right and that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had the capacity for good all along.

"You have nothing to atone for Audrey." She set her tea down and grasped the princess' hand, her eyes shining with something close to tears. "Absolutely nothing."

Not knowing what else to say, Audrey squeezed her hand in return.


	22. Hollow Victory

**WARNING: Mentions of rape/non-con.**

* * *

Mal came to slowly, peeling open her eyes. Her body felt as if it were weighed down with lead and it took considerable effort to roll her head to the side, seeing the white-clad nurses for only a moment before the door closed and Mal found herself alone…

Until she heard a familiar voice, Mal turning her had slowly to the other side…

Ben had pulled up his wheelchair to the edge of the bed, an open book in his hands.

Mal squinted at the title for a few long seconds, realizing her brain wasn't jumbling up the letters, it just wasn't in English…it was in French. She watched his mouth form the words, the lilting language rolling off his tongue with ease and in that moment, Mal wanted to do nothing more than to kiss him…to breath in the warmth of his voice. She swallowed, her throat feeling like sandpaper as she spoke, "Ben…"

Immediately, he stopped and lowered the book. Ben slipped a fabric bookmark in between the pages before setting it on the bedside table, a blinding smile nearly splitting his face. "Mal…" His eyes were bright with so much joy…so much _love_. "…you're awake."

Mal returned the smile, "What're you reading?"

" _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_ …one of my favorites."

 _Phantom of the Opera?_ "Always the romantic…"

He chuckled, fingers intertwining with hers and bringing her hand to his lips.

She laughed at the mischievous light in his eyes, which quickly turned into a coughing fit that had her entire body shuddering and lungs burning as she failed to pull in a breath. Mal faintly registered Ben standing and helping her into a sitting position, hand gently rubbing her back.

When she could finally breathe, she turned to look at him. "Thanks."

His eyebrows were furrowed in concern, "You alright?"

"My throat's just…sore is all, really." She ran her gaze over him, seeing the barely concealed wince as he adjusted his weight on the mattress, and raised an eyebrow. "How are the stitches?"

"I'm fine." His smile was tight with pain as he handed her a glass of water. "Drink?"

With a sigh, she took the glass and drank about half of it. The cool liquid soothed the burning itch in her throat, nothing like the lukewarm water of the Enchanted Lake… Mal shook her head, forcing those flashes of images and sensations to the furthest corner of her mind. She was here with Ben…they were both okay.

Ben's hand cupped her jaw, locking gazes with her. "Mal?"

Mal found her eyes roaming over his features: the strong line of his jaw, the laugh lines at the corners of those beautiful twin pools of hazel, and those lips… _Gods_ those lips. Her hand tingled at the memory of them brushing along her knuckles and she had the sudden craving to feel them pressed against her own… Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward (ignoring the heaviness of her limbs) and kissed him.

His small gasp had her pulling back, her face flushing with mortification. "I'm sorry…I-"

"Mal…look at me."

She met his eyes, ignoring the color in his cheeks.

"I was just surprised is all…" He smiled, "you didn't need to pull away."

Her heart was racing in her chest as she followed the lines her gaze had taken with her fingers, his skin warm under hers and when she rested her palm against the side of his neck, she could feel his pulse increase to match hers and she watched his eyes darken…She claimed his mouth with hers once more.

His warmth engulfed her, hands feather-light as he pulled her closer.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, nails gently raking his scalp as his mouth parted beneath hers. He tasted of sunlight…of joy, and Mal was drunk on it, her heavy limbs now feeling weightless as her hands trailed over his broad, strong shoulders. Shoulders that could bear the weight of an entire kingdom, yet offer a place of comfort… She lightly tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, smiling as a shudder went through him. Her hands continued their path down his chest, Mal stiffening as she felt the bulge of bandages underneath his shirt.

 _"_ _Shame you won't see him again…he was such a good kisser."_

She scrambled back, Morgan's words hitting her with the force of a dragon's tail...

Ben's face had gone pale like a memory had washed over him as well.

Mal closed her eyes and tried to breathe, the action causing flashes through her mind of a pale and lifeless Ben collapsing on her floor and the stark red of his blood seeping between her pale fingers… She shook her head, but the images kept coming: of Morgan wearing _her_ face, using _her_ voice to draw Ben out of the safety of the castle and into the dagger that Mal had sunk into the girl's chest in flash of brilliant anger…"What happened that night?"

Ben wet his lips, clenching his jaw. His expression was hard and sad all at once, eyes haunted in a way Mal never wanted to see again when he finally met her gaze. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Her voice was surprisingly steady even as her trembling hands clenched into fists.

"I was writing out the minutes from the previous Council meeting when she knocked on the door to my room." He frowned down at his hands, "I'd been going over paperwork for the better part of two or three hours, I wasn't entirely sure…I let her enter without a second thought."

 _His room?_ Mal hadn't thought he'd been so close…right down the hall. She felt nauseous…

"When I saw your face…I didn't think much of it." Ben reached out to take her hand, his thumb resting against the signet ring. "You often came to my room late because…"

"Nightmares." Mal finished for him, squeezing his hand. Since the whole showdown at his coronation, her brain seemed fit to conjure up a whole manner of things she'd thought she'd left back on the Isle. It had become a habit of hers to seek comfort from him…a habit that Morgan had exploited…

"Yeah…she walked up behind me…put her hand on my shoulder…" He swallowed and closed his eyes, letting out a ragged breath. "She even called me Benny Boo."

 _"_ _Why would I say such a thing about Benny-Boo?"_

Ice slid down her spine. Morgan had been watching them…studying _her_. How had she missed it? Back on the Isle, she'd been hyperaware to the point of paranoia. It seemed leaving the Isle had dulled those instincts… She tightened her hold on Ben, trying to ground herself to him instead of letting that anger…that rage consume her. She could sense how close Ben was to breaking and she squeezed his hand again, "You don't have to keep going, Ben."

He shook his head. "No…no I need to tell you…so someone knows."

Mal nodded, tightening her hold on him.

"She…" His voice cracked and he paused, "She kissed me…and we..."

Almost immediately, Mal's entire body went numb at the realization of what Morgan had done to him and she swallowed the bile. Mal squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling down her cheeks. She could picture what happened next all too clearly, having imagined that particular scenario in mind. The chair at his desk was wide…just wide enough for her to straddle his waist and slip her hands under his shirt… "Stop…Ben…you can stop."

He ripped his hand from hers. "I'm sorry-"

Her eyes snapped open in time to see him scramble off the bed and into the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet. Unsteadily, she got to her feet and wobbled over to the doorway. It was jarring to see him in that position and she felt as though she shouldn't even be watching this.

She looked down at the floor as he got to his feet and proceeded to rinse out his mouth, finally forcing herself to lift them as the water stopped.

Ben was hunched over the bathroom sink, T-shirt stretched taut over his shoulders. Both hands gripped the edge of the marble so tightly his knuckles were white. It was silent for a long minute, save his harsh breathing. He didn't notice her until he looked into the mirror and met her eyes in the reflection, turning his face away from her.

"Ben?" She saw him flinch, the action both saddening and angering her.

"Could you leave…please? I can't…" He shook his head. "Go…Mal… _please_."

His broken voice hit her in the chest like a sledgehammer, Mal saying nothing as she backed out of the bathroom and into the hallway, her composure crumbling with each step she took into Evie's room.

"M?" Evie came to wrap an arm around her. "What happened?"

"She broke him E." Mal's voice shook. "He can't even look at me."

Evie's face paled, guiding her over to the bed. "M…"

"She looked like me, Evie…she looked like me." Mal curled into Evie, laying her head in her friend's lap. She closed her eyes as fingers carded through her hair, tears pouring from her eyes as her body shook with sobs.


	23. Caught Unaware

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, but I've caught up to my other accounts with this story. Updates will be slower from now on, but I'll aim to update at least once a week...so sorry!**

* * *

Audrey was sitting on a bench near the front steps of Auradon Castle, tapping away at her phone. She wanted to follow through on the promise she'd made to Evie and she wasn't about to take no for an answer. Audrey about to call her mom when it sounded with a _ping_ and she looked down with a small frown when she read who'd texted her. _Lonnie?_

 _Jane told me you were at Auradon Castle. How are they?_

Audrey glanced at the windows of the second floor, chest aching as she remembered the state Mal and Ben had been in. She bit her lip, contemplating a response. Her and Lonnie had never really been particularly close growing up, for reasons that seemed so…trivial now.

 _Ben's awake, stubbornly refusing to listen to anything the doctors tell him. Mal is still asleep but should be waking up soon._

Audrey didn't have to wait long for a response.

 _Classic Ben :)_ _How are the other VKs?_

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, remembering back to the interactions she'd had with them. Despite everything they had had to deal with from other students (her included) and what they'd done to get Mal back, they were unwavering. Like they'd never had a doubt of things turning out any other way…

 _They're handling everything pretty well._

Audrey was about to send the message when the doors slammed open and Jay stormed out, eyes dark with anger and fists clenched at his side. Learning from her earlier experience with Mal, the princess knew better than to approach him and elected to stay silent and seated.

He didn't seem to notice that anyone else was there as he growled out something inaudible in Arabic and swung a fist into a grey stone column over and over again.

Audrey flinched at the sound of flesh connecting with rock, a small gasp slipping out.

Jay spun around.

There was a fire in those dark eyes that had Audrey completely frozen and wasn't entirely in fear… She opened and closed her mouth twice before she could force anything resembling words out, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He shook his head, "No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She glanced down at his hand, frowning at the swollen knuckles. "I'm fine…what about you?"

He flexed his hand, smiling at her in a way that mirrored that of their first interaction, the angry fire tampered down into something softer, something… _warm_. "'m good Princess."

If she hadn't seen the outburst with her own eyes, his expression alone would've probably convinced her of that. In the back of her mind, she wondered how many altercations he'd bluffed his way out of…or where that angry fire went. "I don't feel very inclined to believe you."

His grin widened, "You don't feel very _inclined_? Is that your way of saying you call bullshit?"

Audrey pursed her lips and arched a brow.

Jay laughed, "You surprise me, you know."

Audrey looked down her phone, rereading the unsent text, then back up at Jay. Looking at the boy in front of her, she came to the conclusion that none of them were handling current circumstances well…it only _appeared_ that way. "What happened?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Your Highness."

She ground her teeth, the way he spoke her title of rank almost one of derision like he believed her incapable of understanding. Slipping her phone into her purse, she stood up and came to stand in front of him with straight shoulders and hard eyes. "What happened?"

His face hardened for a moment but loosened as he let out a sigh. "It's about Ben."

Her bravado simmered out like a fire doused with water, "Ben?"

Jay's mouth turned down, guiding her back over to the bench. He ran a hand down his face, looking at Audrey's wide eyes and then back towards the castle. He looked thoughtful…contemplative even, like he was weighing his options. "What did you hear about Ben's attacker?"

"Not much…just that it was an accomplice of Dia- of the raven."

"The attacker was Morgan le Fey, daughter of Morgana. She used a spell to…" He ground his teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching. "…to get close to him, to lower his guard. She made herself look and sound like Mal."

The implications had her stomach rolling, eyes stinging with tears. Audrey blinked rapidly, trying force the blurriness away. For so long, Audrey had always thought Mal would somehow hurt Ben, but _God_ …never like this. "Oh my God."

"Audrey…" Jay's voice was full of concern, callused hands curling over hers.

She wondered just how bad she must've of looked for him to sound like that. She looked down at their intertwined hands, not realizing how badly hers were shaking until that moment. Audrey could see faint white scars crisscrossing the back of his hands and knuckles and had the sudden urge to count every single one of them… She cleared her throat, shoving those thoughts away. "How are they?"

"As well as can be expected…Mal's barely said more than two words and Ben..." Jay shrugged, letting out a sigh, "I don't know, but from what Mal said…he probably won't talk to anyone anyways." He let go of her hands and stood up, "I should probably go back."

Audrey swallowed. "Jay-"

"Yeah?"

She met his gaze, "Thank you…for telling me."

Giving her a small smile, he turned and went back inside.

She opened her phone, once again rereading the unsent message. Audrey glanced up at the now closed doors and the smears of red on the column, chewing on her lip. She thought back to her conversation with Evie…why had they opened up to her of all people? It didn't make sense. All she had done since the four had come from the Isle, berating them and insulting them at every turn…

Audrey looked at the second story windows, wanting nothing more than to go talk to them. Mal probably wouldn't talk to her right now and the princess wouldn't blame her. Maleficent's daughter had yet again been a pawn in her mother's game of revenge and as the child of her mother's original victim, Audrey would only remind Mal of their parents' history. And Ben…

Tears dripped onto her screen at the thought of her friend in so much pain. He was too kind-hearted, too good…and it angered her that this… _witch_ could taint something as pure as his love for Mal. She could see it shining in his eyes and through his smile, Ben the happiest she'd ever seen him and it broke something in the princess when she saw the announcement at Auradon Prep.

She knew a plastic smile when she saw one and it was concerning to see one on his face. Audrey had never seen Ben so…empty of that light. It was like he was a completely different person. She wondered how no could see it…how no one could see just how hollow their King was when he spoke of the injuries Mal had sustained in the final attack…

It was frustrating to listen as the paparazzi battered him with questions on the intimacy of their relationship given where'd he'd been attacked and where been he'd found. Audrey could see an anger in him that steadily increased throughout the announcement, another side of her friend that she'd never seen but somehow always known was there. A protective nature…a protective anger that wanted to shield the girl he loved from those who saw her a villain.

The thought of him loving the Isle girl no longer caused a twinge in her chest, though, and Audrey didn't find that revelation as shocking as she thought she would. Looking back on their relationship, she saw it now as an arrangement between families more than a true relationship between a girlfriend and boyfriend…

Her phone _ping_ ed, pulling her from her reverie.

 _Is everything alright?_

Reading Lonnie's text, Audrey realized she'd been lost in her thoughts for nearly half an hour. She reread her earlier unsent response and deleted it, once again glancing back at the castle.

 _Yeah, I'm fine._

Lonnie's response was almost immediate:

 _How are they?_

Remembering Jay's response to her questions, she replied:

 _As well as can be expected._


	24. Broken

**WARNING: Mentions of rape/non-con.**

* * *

Belle was about to knock on the door to her son's room when the sound of breaking glass could be heard on the other side, startling her for a moment. Her heart ached as she waited a long moment, knowing that this burst of anger would dissipate just as quickly as it sparked. Her hands trembled at hearing her son's anguish…his anger, making itself known.

 _"Your Majesty."_

 _Belle looked up from her book and saw a stoic Jay, immediately setting it aside when she saw his bruised and bloodied knuckles. Brushing off her skirt, she stood and walked over to him, nervous as she asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _His gaze was apologetic and guilty._

 _Belle's stomach dropped, her heart pounding frantically against her ribs. "Ben?"_

 _Jay flexed his hands, looking away from the Queen. There was something in his eyes, a tempered and barely leashed anger she knew all too well. He worked his jaw, muttering something under his breath that sounded like…Arabic? He seemed conflicted about whatever he was about to tell her about her son, glancing at her and then his hands._

 _Belle grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly. "Tell me."_

 _"Morgan…she looked like Mal when she attacked Ben."_

 _She nodded, having gathered that much from Mal seconds before Diablo had come. There was a hesitance as Jay said the word 'attacked' that had Belle thinking of scenarios she didn't dare imagine involving her son…her baby. Belle swallowed thickly, hoping her voice didn't waver, "Elaborate."_

 _"She was uh…" Jay let out a long breath, "she was intimate with him…to an extent."_

 _Belle's hand gripped the edge of the chair, the furniture to only thing keeping her from collapsing to the floor. Tears blurred her vision, trailing down her face as she pulled in a ragged breath. "He was…" She swallowed the bile, "He was raped?"_

 _The young man looked uncomfortable, "From what little Ben told Mal…it seems likely."_

A warm hand curled around her waist and she leaned into her husband's side.

Belle closed her eyes, soaking up his warmth. She'd told him of the attacker's identity and how she'd taken Mal's form, but nothing else. There was no sense riling up the Beast's temper now given their son's emotional turmoil, Belle not wanting to find out how a battle between the two while their anger spoke for them would go…

A scream came from the room, freezing her for a split second, and was followed by a sound Belle wished she wasn't familiar with: flesh connecting with glass.

Her husband cleared his throat. "You want me to talk to him?"

"No," Belle shook her head, "let me."

"Okay," He looked down at her, concern plain on his face. He kissed her temple, pulling her into a quick hug and whispering in her ear, "Let me know how it goes?"

Belle nodded, waiting until her husband had turned the corner to open the door.

The room was in complete disarray, the broken glass of picture frames crunching under her heels as she shut the door behind her. Every object on his dresser had been thrown on the floor, the heavy oak bookshelf tipped forward. _Oh, Ben…_

She hesitated as she approached the cracked open bathroom door, steam billowing out. Belle inched the door open, her attention drawn to the shattered, bloody remains of the mirror. She followed the droplets of red to the crumpled up shirt and bandages, her hands shaking as she pulled back the shower curtain.

Ben was sitting under the scalding spray, arms wrapped tightly around his drawn up knees as his entire body shook. His head snapped up as bathroom light hit him, hazel eyes bloodshot and wide. He looked so young…so lost… " _Maman_ …"

She cupped his face in her hands, hating how pronounced his cheekbones were. "Ben…"

"She looked like Mal…" His stare became distant, "Why did she have to look like Mal?"

Belle's heart broke for her son and she slipped off her shoes before stepping into the water and pulling him into her arms. She closed her eyes tightly as he clung to her, Ben fisting the fabric of her gown in his hands and burrowing his face into her shoulder as he let loose a guttural sob.

Anger _burned_ in her chest as she combed her fingers through his hair, her tears mixing with the water running down her face. This was her son…this was her baby. As a mother, Belle wanted nothing more than to shield her child from the world and its evils. She kissed his scrapped up knees, calmed him down his temper got the best of him, had watched him shield her from the Mistress of Evil at his coronation, had seen the love in his eyes as he swung Mal in his arms and now…now he was broken, a shell of the son she raised. He was almost unrecognizable now.

He'd always been such a happy boy, a smile on his face since the day he was born. He lit up a room with his laugh and you couldn't help but want to be around him. Ben was such a gentle soul, with a pure heart that he wore on his sleeve.

Those parts of him…the _best_ parts had been used against him in the most horrible of ways.

"I'm sorry…" She kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry _mon ange_." She hadn't been able to protect him…or Mal from this. _Mal…_ The girl had been through too much for someone so young, had done things she should've never had to do. The two of them should be smiling, rejoicing in their victory…basking in the joy that they were together again. Yet the evil act that had precluded it all still lingered, like an open wound. It had poisoned their love…

His arms wrapped tightly around her, fingers digging into her back hard enough to bruise.

Belle held him until the water felt like ice, somehow managing to turn it off. He was shivering violently, his haunted stare shattering her heart further. She tried to stand, to help him up, but her son had become a hundred and sixty pounds of dead weight and she was unable to lift him. She leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Ben you need to help me…you need to stand."

He didn't seem to hear her at all.

"Ben…" She pleaded, taking his face in her hands, "please…stand."

He blinked, eyes looking _through_ her rather than at her.

With tears in her eyes, she gently pried his arms off of her and shakily stood. Belle eased her way out of the bathroom, sparing a glance at her son before wrapping a towel around and slipping on her shoes before making her way back into the bedroom in search of his phone.

She found it strangely unscathed on his dresser. Picking it up, she typed in his passcode (Mal's birthday) and scrolled through the contacts. Her thumb hovered over _Dad_ , but she didn't want her husband to see Ben like this so she continued down. Remembering the person who had originally told her about this development. She selected _Jay_ and pressed call.

He answered after one ring, "Hello?"

"It's Belle. I was wondering if…" she took a shaky breath, "if you could come to Ben's room?"

There was a muffled conversation, before he responded, "We'll be right there."


	25. Exhaustion

Jay walked back into Mal's room, shoving his anger down as far as it could when he caught sight of a curled-up Mal asleep in Evie's lap. He'd never seen his friend so small…so fragile. Like the lightest touch would shatter her.

"She's only been out a couple of minutes," Evie whispered as she carded her fingers through Mal's hair, eyes shining with unshed tears when they met Jay's. "Ben?"

"His mom went to talk to him."

She glanced down at his knuckles with a frown. "You?"

"I'm fine." Jay was quick to respond, not caring how believable the words sounded.

Evie opened her mouth to speak when Jay's phone began vibrating.

He answered it without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello?"

"It's Belle. I was wondering if…" a shaky breath, "if you could come to Ben's room?"

Dread immediately filled him and he looked over at Evie and Mal, the former's face paling at the look on his. He put his hand over the speaker, "its Belle…something's wrong."

Evie looked down at Mal, "I can't leave her…"

"I'm not askin' you to E, do you know where Carlos is?"

"He said Dude needed some fresh air,"

Jay nodded, removing his hand, "We'll be right there."

"Please hurry."

The call ended.

Jay waited until he'd quietly shut the door before sprinting out the doors. He quickly spotted Carlos and Dude sitting in the grass, running up to them so fast that Carlos squeaked in shock, "Hurry, it's Ben!"

Carlos was quick to gather Dude in his arms as they ran back into the castle, the two slowing down as they approached the door to Ben's room. Jay was the first to enter, hackles rising as he saw the state of the room and the Queen as she sat huddled in a towel on the bed.

She looked like a drowned rat, hair plastered to her face and trails of mascara on her cheeks. There was grieving mother staring back at them instead of a Queen, the woman looking wearier than Jay had ever seen her. "He's in the bathroom."

Carlos set Dude on the bed, the two following her.

The shivering King that was curled into a tight ball on the floor of the shower brought anger rushing back along with the image of a similarly positioned Mal. Maleficent's daughter and Auradon's King, both powerful and strong in their own rights, had been reduced to withered husks with no more than a glamour.

"I can't move him by myself…" Belle swallowed, voice cracking, "can you…?"

Jay nodded, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapped it around Ben's shoulders. Taking one of the King's arms around his own shoulders, he slowly began to stand. It took every ounce of balance and strength he'd gained on the Isle of the Lost to pull him up without slipping on the wet marble, "Carlos, his other arm?"

Carlos nodded, taking the limp arm around his neck.

With the combined effort, the two lifted Ben. Jay hesitated as his fingers brushed the many lines of stitches in his skin, but held tightly to his friend anyway as they stepped out of the bathroom. Belle cleared the path of as much glass and debris as she could, Ben coming back to himself enough move his feet. Jay was concerned when missed glass cut into his skin, yet he hardly reacted.

Finally settling him on the bed, the boys turned as Belle peeled off the wet clothing and changed him into dry boxers and shorts. She tapped them on the shoulders when she was finished, "Could you watch him for me?"

"Yes." Jay and Carlos said simultaneously.

With a sad smile, she grabbed any dry set of clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

Carlos dark eyes were haunted as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, absently petting Dude as the dog curled in his lap. "I thought we'd left this back on the Isle, Jay. Instead, the abuse, the pain…it just followed us here…like a shadow."

Dude squirmed out of Carlos' hold, burrowing into the shivering King's side and prodding a limp, bloody hand with his nose. The mutt whimpered like he could sense something had happened, his eyes sad as he licked Ben's fingers.

An awareness seemed to come back into his eyes, gathering the dog to his chest and gently ruffling his fur. Ben didn't acknowledge their presence at all, whispering in broken whispers that neither of them could decipher against Dude's fur.

Belle came in, practically swimming in her son's clothes. "Thank you…so much."

Jay nodded, watching as Belle sat with her son and began removing the glass embedded in his feet. Like Ben, her focus was no longer on them. He felt uncomfortable, like this moment between mother and son wasn't for him or Carlos to witness…

The two left quietly, walking in silence.

Jay paused as Carlos went to open the door to Mal's room. He didn't feel comfortable walking back into the room, where Mal lay sleeping and Evie's despondent expression. He couldn't get Ben's vacant stare out of his mind nor the grief in Belle's eyes as she sat next to her son. He couldn't go in another silent, sadness-filled room… Jay was built for action, for _doing_ something.

He and Mal were similar in that regard. Jay couldn't offer silent comfort or reassurances that everything was going to be okay, the rare occurrence being those terrifying moments of seeing Mal laying in a growing pool of her own blood…of watching Ben being held back by his father as she was carried into the castle…

"Jay? You coming?" Carlos' eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"I'm going to go blow off some steam, alright?" He didn't miss Carlos' glance at his bruised and swollen knuckles. He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I won't do anything stupid, okay?"

Carlos was skeptical, but nodded and entered the room.

He made his way to his room, changing into loose workout clothes before running in the direction of Auradon Prep. Jay embraced the burning muscles and the sound of blood rushing in his ears, both giving his mind something else to concentrate on…something he could control.

When he finally reached the tourney field, he stopped to get a well-needed drink from the water fountain and splashed the cool liquid in his face. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe before he set off again.

He ran up and down the bleachers and back and forth on the tourney field until sweat soaked through his clothes and dripped from his skin as he hunched over to breathe. The anger, though, still raged in him like dragon fire. There _nothing_ he could do, no one he could _hurt_ …nothing that would reverse the damage done…

 _Mal's choked sobs echoing off the walls of her bedroom…_

 _Evie's hopeless expression as she held her broken sister together…_

 _Ben's vacant stare as his mother called his name…_

 _Belle's eyes pleading to help her son…_

With a growl, he pushed himself forward once again, ignoring the pain of burning muscles and aching lungs. He ran until his legs collapsed from exhaustion, slamming his hands on the ground again and again. His palms felt like pins and needles, eyes stinging with tears he no longer had the energy to hold back as his nails dug into the ground. " _Damn Diablo and Morgan to the deepest pits of Hell!"_ He spat the words out in Arabic, not caring how much he sounded like his father in that moment…

A shadow fell over him and he froze, seeing pastel heels enter his vision.

Forcing the tears away, he took a deep breath and groaned as he moved his body into a sitting position. With the rage and the pain shoved into the back of his mind once more, he could feel every fiber of muscle protest the movement. "Princess."

With a hand on her hip, Audrey looked displeased. "What are you doing?"

"Takin' a breather…" He used the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat dripping into his eyes and he could've sworn he saw the princess' eyes wander. Jay smirked, "You?"

"Evie sent me to check on you." She pursed her lips. "Said you would do something stupid."

"'m good here." He patted the grass next to him. "Care to join me?"

" _Damn Diablo and Morgan to the deepest pits of Hell_ were your exact words…were they not?"

"How did-?"

"I _am_ a Princess." She smiled at his shocked expression. "I'm fluent in four other languages in case you were wondering, not including English…and yes, I'll join you."

He watched in amusement as she lowered herself to the ground, trying not to smile at her grimace as she sat down on the wet grass and curled her legs underneath her. Jay waited until she adjusted her dress over her thighs. "You good?"

"Yeah." She flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

Jay wondered if all royalty had steel rods in their spines. It couldn't have been comfortable to hold your shoulders that straight or have your back that rigid… "So what are they?"

"What are what?"

He leaned back on his forearms, "The languages that you're fluent in. What are they?"

"Arabic, French, Spanish, and Chinese."

Jay smiled, "You continue to surprise me, Princess."

"Oh?" Audrey played with the thin gold bracelet on her wrist, "In what ways?"

He remembers the moment he'd opened the door to see the princess with bloodshot brown eyes and trembling hands…how Audrey had stared at a sleeping Mal like she'd personally put her there…how she'd straightened her shoulders and spoken with a strength she hadn't looked capable of in that moment. The fear in her eyes when he'd turned on her and how quickly she demanded the truth, her usually soft eyes steely…

"You're smarter…you're _stronger_ than I'd thought you'd be."

She looked up at his serious tone, eyes narrowed, "What were you expecting?"

"Honestly?" Jay sat up with a groan, "A ditzy airhead who only cared about her appearance…" he held up a hand when she opened her mouth, "that's what we were told on the Isle and I obviously know _now_ that that's wrong, your first impression notwithstanding…"

Audrey colored, "I was-"

"Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone…least of all a princess." He smiled, waving off apologies he could see itching to be let out. "I can't begrudge you that…besides, it's all in the past, Audrey."

She frowned, saying nothing.

Jay watched a breeze blow tendrils of hair across her face, seeing a determined set in her jaw and hardness in her eyes that were in such contrast to her soft appearance. He could easily see her as a Queen in her own right…

"The past is often repeated, is it not?" She spoke quietly, absently spinning the gold chain around her wrist. Audrey didn't look at him, instead down at her lap, taking a deep breath. "I always wondered why the villains were even brought back to life in the first place…" She glanced at him, "I didn't-"

" _To pay for their crimes_ was the reason I believe." Jay, Mal, and even Evie had had the discussion before. Their parents' deaths had been brutal and final, the three having heard them rant and rave about the revenge those in Auradon deserved after bringing them back from the humiliation of their deaths. "I think death is a pretty good price for their failures."

She seemed shocked by his blunt response, eyes widening, "But you…you wouldn't exist. Not you, Mal, or Evie…"

"Or half the children on the Isle." He completed with a grim smile. "A gruesome thought, but true nonetheless. It made them worse you know? Coming back from the dead, combined with the isolation…I'm surprised they didn't kill each other."

Audrey stared at him, eyes narrowed just slightly before a small smile curled her lips, "I guess it's good that you four aren't there then."

Jay laughed, "I guess so."


	26. Sleeplessness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for not posting last week as I had a dreaded Chemistry exam to study for, but I _should_ be back on track now. Enjoy! **

* * *

Mal woke up to a dark room and Evie's sleeping body wrapped around hers. Her entire body hurt. Her head, her side, her ribs, her heart… The part of her that had Mal curled into a ball and crying the day before was slamming into her chest like a battering ram. She pressed the heels of her hands to her stinging eyes, somehow angry that she still had any tears left to spill.

Spurred by that lingering anger, she slipped out of bed and walked silently over to the connected bathroom. She shut the door as quietly as she could, she flicked on the light and was stunned by the reflection staring back at her.

There were deep shadows under dull, bloodshot green eyes that matched the color of her hair and her skin was a pallor of someone who'd just dug themselves out of a grave. She just barely reigned in the urge to shatter the mirror once more in anger.

God…it felt like it never ends. Weren't heroes supposed to be living happily ever after and all that? She'd defeated the villains, saved the King, and it still felt like they'd lost. She'd done something she'd hadn't even done on the Isle…she'd killed them, Morgan and Diablo. She'd killed them in a brutal, animalistic rage, not unlike her mother. And yet, Ben's trust and his pure soul had been taken and polluted, poisoned by Morgan's touch. The light that seemed to glow from within had been snuffed out with a single, horrifying realization.

Just the thought brought images of Ben flinching from her touch and unable to stomach the sight of her standing so close, another piece of her battered heart crumbling apart in her chest and she left the bathroom before she could see the tears she felt trailing down her cheeks.

She changed into a pair of sweatpants and, after digging through her dresser, pulled on the soft, pale yellow t-shirt of Ben's. Slipping into Evie's slippers, she grabbed her sketchbook and pencils and made her way down to the library.

She lit the wood with a flick of her wrist, opened to a clean page, and began to draw.

Her hand drifted across the paper, her mind somewhere far, far away as graphite lines were blended and shaped into a smiling Evie bent over her sewing machine, a relaxed Jay leaning back on his elbows, a content Carlos with a sleeping Dude curled up in his lap, a care-free Ben with his head thrown back in laughter…

The pencil snapped in her hands, breaking the trance…

She threw the pieces in the fire, the flames growing with her anger.

Ben wouldn't like that again…not really. He could throw up a mask, a happy façade that would hide just how okay he wasn't. Those clear hazel that burned so brightly and saw the world with such beauty would be haunted forever by what had occurred only days prior…like a darkness eating away at the light…

"Mal?"

Belle seemed to materialize out of the shadows of the shelves, her exhausted features probably matching Mal's. She padded quietly over and sank down next to Mal in front of the fire, her eyes growing sad when she saw the picture. The former Queen picked the sketchbook, fingertips hovering over the line of his jaw and the dimples in his cheeks.

"He was always smiling." Her eyes shone in the firelight, "Since the day he was born." Her laughter was wet, her voice cracking as she held back tears, "Babbling and laughing before he could even speak. He was... _is_ …one of the few things that can calm my husband down."

"The eye of the storm." Mal's voice was barely above a whisper.

Belle gave her the ghost of a smile, "I look at him and I see everything good about this world…I see what his father could've been before his mother's death…"

Mal looked over, "His mother's…"

"Before the Enchantress came, he'd been a sweet loving boy that adored his mother. The moment she died, he began twisting him…molding him into a vain, angry man who cared for nothing more than wealth and outer beauty." A tear escaped, "I too lost my mother, but my father loved me dearly. A parent's love is everything…I should've known that a child's rash actions aren't always their own, but seeds planted by their parents…"

Mal returned her gaze to the fire, vaguely remembering an angry Jay storming from her room. Everything else was a tear-filled haze, but she knew him. She and he were the same, their anger driving them to make irrational decisions like shatter mirrors and bloody their fists. Would any of them have turned out differently if their parents had shown even a shred of love? "How is he…Ben?"

The woman's eyes slipped shut, "Mal…"

"I need to know…"

"No you don't, he…" She released a long, shuddering breath, her hazel eyes seeming lit with an intensity all their own. The fire of a mother protecting their child, "he won't want you seeing him like that."

"What's worse the seeing him bleeding out on my bedroom floor? Or watching him wither away to nothing?" Her voice felt stronger than it had been in the last twenty-four hours, " _Nothing_ could be worse than that."

"He tore his room apart…broken glass, overturned furniture." Belle bit her lip, looking down at her lap. The gold band on her left hand gleamed in the firelight as she wrung her hands, "He shattered the mirror in the bathroom." She shook her head, "What that girl did to him…"

Mal closed her eyes. It _could_ be worse. She'd never seen him _really_ angry, frustrated maybe, but never more than that. How fitting that her mother's plan was the one to bring out the worst in both of them. The flames went green for a moment as Mal wondered if Maleficent would be proud of what she had done for revenge…

"Mal?" Belle's fingers curled over her shoulder, picking up on her emotions.

She sighed, the fire returned to its normal color, "Sorry."

"You have no need to apologize Mal."

"I killed two people, Your Highness." She bitterly spat back, continuing their conversation before Diablo had shown up. Mal looked down her hand, the one that had very nearly torn Diablo's heart from his chest and plunged a dagger in Morgan's… "What say you to that?"

"Diablo's death was the only way to break Ben of the curse." Belle moved closer until their shoulders brushed. "His death was unavoidable. You saved my son Mal and I will never look at you any differently for that."

"What about Morgan? I didn't have to kill her…her death wasn't necessary."

Belle got an odd look on her face, her soft eyes hardening with a steel she must've used on the cursed Beast so long ago or a manipulative Gaston, "What Morgan and Diablo did constitutes as high treason. No matter a monarch's feelings on the matter, those who are convicted of this crime would normally be sentenced to death."

"And the love spell I put on Ben…that doesn't count?"

"He told me you tried to break it…before the coronation."

Mal nodded, "I thought then…that when my mother and the other villains were razing your castles to the ground and throwing you all in cells…" She sighed, clenching her hands into fists. "That him still being in love with me would just be…cruel."

Belle smiled, wrapping an arm around Mal's shoulders, "He was in love with you from the very beginning, Mal. A spell wouldn't have changed anything…but the fact that you would release him of it to save him pain tells me more about _you_ than words ever could."

Mal rested her head on the former Queen's shoulder and closed her eyes. She would never know what she had done in this life to deserve the love and support of people like Ben and Belle or even that of her friends, but she was thankful. She would be okay… _Ben_ would be okay.


	27. Attraction

Audrey approached the library, nervous all over again. She heard that Mal had woken up just an hour earlier and had made the decision to go and talk to the girl. But standing in the doorway, she couldn't seem to muster the nerve to walk all the way in.

"She's not going to bite." Evie's gentle voice came from behind her.

Audrey started, head whipping around. "I'm...I-"

Evie smiled, her eyes sad, "I know Mal can be intimidating, but she's just hurting. She won't be angry at you for what you did when _you_ were hurting. To be honest, I'm sure she would appreciate the company…"

"Not you?" Audrey inquired.

Evie shrugged, "She would rather have me stay with Ben."

Just the thought of Ben had the princess' chest aching. She looked down at her hands, remembering how Ben had dismissed practically everyone who had tried to come and see him…minus his mother and Evie. She knew Ben, though…no matter how vehemently he pushed them away, he was someone who needed that interaction with another person.

From what she'd learned about Mal these last few days was that she was a solitary creature, hardly ever confiding in anyone, even the other VKs…and she was a leader. She would always put the needs of her friends and family before herself, no matter the effects on her. She and Ben were so alike… "How is he?"

"He's sleeping right now, but I'll be sure to let you know if anything changes."

Audrey nodded, "Thank you."

Evie smiled before turning and going back in the direction of Ben's room…

Audrey, worrying her lip, walked into the library.

Mal was sitting in front of the fireplace, her violet hair a curtain as she bent over a sketchbook. Pencils and what looked like pieces of charcoal lay strewn around her. She hadn't seemed to notice the other girl's presence at all. She growled in frustration and ripped the page she'd just been working on, crumpling it up and throwing it into the fire, the flames beginning to turn a bright, acidic green…

Audrey paused, swallowing thickly. "Mal?"

The fire returned to it's warm yellows and oranges, the girl turned to look at Audrey. Her expression was no longer that cold stoic mask or an amused smile, but one of sadness and weariness...and tired. She wondered if Mal had really slept at all…Seeing Mal like that was a little jarring, the daughter of Maleficent not seeming the type to allow herself to fall apart in the company of others…

"I can come back another time if-"

"No," Mal set her sketchbook aside, gathering her pencils and such into a pile as to allow room for another to join her. Graphite and charcoal stained fingers ran through her hair with a tired sigh, motioning to the space, "You're okay."

Audrey lowered herself, curling her legs underneath her and fixing the skirts of her dress out of habit. She turned to look at the fire, watching the shadows move along the brick and listening to the crackling as the wood began to break apart.

She wasn't a girl of silence, never had been. Audrey grew up with her and her mother singing together, their voice harmonizing beautifully as they danced around the room, her father laughing at their antics. Quiet made her uncomfortable, like the stillness falling across the forest at impending danger… Audrey cleared her throat, preparing to speak-

"Did you come to apologize?"

Her mouth snapped shut, the audible _click_ an answer. _How did she-_

Mal's lips twitched upward, the ghost of a smile. "You princesses and your apologies."

Audrey frowned, confused by the statement. "What's so bad about apologies?"

"Nothing…" She shrugged, "I'm just not used to them is all."

"What _are_ you used to then?"

Mal lifted an eyebrow, "Thinly-veiled threats."

Audrey sighed, "I think you've had enough of those, don't you?"

Mal looked back at the flames, trying to school her expression back into a stony mask, but her eyes were shining in the firelight. She let out a long, shaky breath. She clenched her jaw and pinched her nose, her eyes squeezed shut. "I am so… _tired_ of crying."

Audrey held her tongue, knowing better than to say anything to push the other girl's buttons. She played with the hem of her dress instead, watching with bated breath. The princess wasn't sure how she would feel to see _actual_ tears from Mal of all people. It almost felt too private, too…raw of a moment for her to witness. Yet her she was… Audrey pursed her lips, turning her gaze to the fire, "I can go if you…"

Mal shook her head, dropping her hand. "No…don't."

Audrey pursed her lips, the light of the fire bringing out the shadows under her teary eyes. She wanted to reach out, to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, that True Love could conquer anything… She shook her head, the optimistic thoughts not lifting her mood…

"What would your mother…" her voice cracked and she glanced at the fire like Maleficent herself would leap from the flames, bracing her body for an oncoming blow, "What would she do to calm you down after a nightmare? To help you sleep?"

In that moment, Audrey's heart broke for the other girl and she felt tears burning in her own eyes. How could she have ever hated her as she did? Surely Ben himself had proven that he was not the Beast as his father had once been…that Mal and the other VKs were not their parents?

Her eyes flicked to the couch and the blanket draped over it, "She would sing to me."

Mal smiled faintly as if say _of course_ , expression darkening once more as she looked at the sketchbook. She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Her eyes dimmed, shadows passing over her face.

Audrey got to her feet, brushing off her skirt. She hesitantly reached out, gently resting her hand on Mal's shoulders. She held her breath as muscles tightened, "Come on."

The girl regarded her skeptically.

Audrey motioned to the couch.

Mal frowned.

She sat on one end and patted the cushion next to her, "Come on."

She stood, approaching the couch warily and sitting as far away from the princess as was physically possible. Mal took the blanket Audrey offered, though, wrapping it around her shoulders and burrowing in it.

Audrey couldn't help but smile, "You can get closer, you know? I won't bite..."

She shot the princess with a half-hearted glare and remained where she was.

Audrey sighed, "Okay…I guess that'll work."

"Work for what?" Mal asked.

"To help you sleep." She fiddled with the gold chain around her wrist, regarding the girl with an expression she hoped didn't show exasperation, "That's what you wanted, right?"

Mal snapped her head back toward the fire, "I'm fine."

"No." Audrey said, using the same voice she'd used on Jay when his anger had slipped. She held Mal's hard gaze and it took a lot of willpower not to look away, the princess seeing just how brittle that steel behind her eyes was. "You're not."

Mal's shoulders fell, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because everyone deserves a good night's rest."

She stared at the princess for a long moment before reluctantly scooting over until their shoulder brushed. Mal looked at her as if to say _well, what now?_

Audrey smiled, looked at the fire, and began to sing.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

 _I know you, that look in your eyes_

 _Is so familiar a gleam_

 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem_

She could feel Mal relaxing, her cheek resting on her shoulder. Her mother had always told her voice could sooth any weary soul, provide them comfort. She hadn't seen what her mother meant until that exact moment.

 _But if I know you I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did once_

 _Upon a dream_

She wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but Mal was now resting her head in Audrey's lap and the princess was running her fingers through her lavender locks like her own mother had done for so many nights so long ago…

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did once_

 _Upon a dream_

Audrey's voice trailed off and the fire dimmed, the flames now doubt fueled by Mal's magic. She looked down at Mal, tucking the blanket under her chin and continuing to hum the melody as she combed through Mal's hair.

"You know…she's always hated that song."

Audrey's singing stopped and it took everything in her not to jump at Jay's voice, thankful that Mal hadn't been bothered by the disturbance. She turned her head to see Jafar's son emerge from the shadows of the large bookcases dressed in sleeping pants and sleeveless shirt, his bare feet silent as he went to sit down on the other side of the couch. "Did you have any other suggestions?"

He set Mal's legs on his lap, "No…no I don't."

"Not a singer?"

He huffed out a laugh, "I'll leave that to you."

Audrey hummed, "What about you? What are you doing up this early?"

He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"That seems to be the case with everyone in this castle."

Dark eyes seemed to look right through her, "Including you?"

Audrey looking down at the girl in her lap with a heavy feeling in her chest. How could he tell? She had the best cover-up on the market, the bags under her eyes completely hidden. She'd even had two cups of coffee before coming here… "Nope. Slept like a baby."

"I don't feel inclined to believe you."

Audrey laughed at her own words being thrown back at her. "I'm fine."

"Alright." His smile was soft in the firelight as he nodded to her, "Thank you."

The princess shoved down the butterflies in her stomach, "For what?"

"Keeping an eye on her." His eye were hard and sad, an odd combination, "She'd be the last one to admit it, but she needs someone beside her just as much you know Ben does and right now, I'm glad you're that person."

Audrey smiled back, hoping he couldn't see her blush. "Anyone would've done it."

He snorted, "Everyone else wouldn't. They're scared shitless of her."

She just barely held back a surprised laugh, the words slipping out before she could stop them. "I was when she first came here, you know? Papa told me stories about the dragon and the forest of thorns…Grandmother told me about Maleficent and my mom's christening. Seeing Mal step out of that limo…"

"You didn't look afraid to me."

Audrey lifted a shoulder, continuing to run her fingers through the other girl's hair and ignoring the heat she could feel coming off his skin. She looked down at Mal, remembering the moment she'd cringed into the couch when she'd mentioned her mother and hating how _young_ the other girl had looked in that moment. Of course, having your mother try to kill both you and your boyfriend was probably something that would make anyone feel that way…

Audrey glanced at Jay, trying to read the emotions behind those dark eyes. She watched him run a comforting hand up and down the length of Mal's calf, the princess finally noticing the clean white bandage wrapped around his forearm. "What happened to your arm?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really. It's just a scratch."

Audrey stiffened when the girl in her lap shifted, the same gauze underneath the black tank top. She frowned when she went to pull the hem back down and felt just how high and thick the bandages were around Mal's torso…

She thought back to the one time she'd gotten injured, a trek the forest surrounding her family's castle that had started with singing to the bluebirds and ending with a broken wrist. Audrey twisted the bracelet on that hand, looking at the almost unnoticeable scar on the smooth skin of her forearm. The only scar she'd ever gotten in her whole life…

 _How many scars did the four of them have?_

Audrey motioned at his hands and the healing scabs along his knuckles, "How are your hands?"

He chuckled, "You worried about me, Princess?"

She rolled her eyes, "I worry about my friends…is that a problem?"

"Oh, I'm a friend now?"

She blushed, unable to look away from the intensity in his eyes. Her hand's movements faltered and her heart pounding against her ribcage so forcefully she surprised it hadn't burst through her chest, Audrey cursing his ability to completely through her off balance. She cleared her throat and managed to pull together some semblance of function in the form of a raised eyebrow, "Would you prefer a rogue thief?"

He smiled, leaning forward, "I don't mind that at all, Princess."

Audrey knew she should pull away, leave the room before she did something she couldn't talk or smile her way out of, but she felt drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain. The only thing she could think of that came close was the energy between a cobra and snake charmer. Audrey was hypnotized, pulled toward him by little more than his piercing eyes and melodic voice, and she wondered which one she was…

Mal mumbled from her lap and slowly sat up, "Stop flirting with Audrey, Jay."

The princess face burned when the Fae girl looked between the two of them with a small smile and stood. Audrey watched as Mal and Jay seemed to have a silent conversation, quickly averting her gaze when Jay looked over.

It wasn't until the two of them left that she finally remembered to breath.


	28. Truth

WARNING: Some mentions of non-con

* * *

Evie watched from her chair off to the side of Ben's bed as the king rolled onto his side, his body rising and falling with each breath he took. She knew he wasn't really asleep, his breathing _too_ even… _too_ deep, like he was forcing a show of calm.

The deep blue sheets slid down his shoulders, revealing the bright white bandages wrapped around his chest and torso. A shiver went through him as the cool air hit bare skin, but he made no move to pull them back up.

She stood, mindful to make noise as she approached, and pulled the sheets up.

He didn't even twitch.

Evie sat back down, curling her legs underneath her. She grabbed her pencils and pad from the side table, absently sketching a design for Mal. No doubt when everything had settled down, Mal and Ben's parents would have to make an appearance with the Fairy Council and a few select members of Auradon Royalty to explain Ben's absence.

That meeting wasn't going to fun for anyone…

There was a light knock on the door.

Evie stood, setting down her things, and opening the door as quietly as she could.

A weary Belle was there, shadows under heavy hazel eyes. "Good morning, Evie."

Evie opened the door wider, allowing the woman past, before shutting it and watched as Belle knelt on the floor where her son was facing. She could hear the murmured French as she brushed hair away from his face and Evie turned to leave and get her things, the moment too private to be seen by her.

She paused when she reached the entrance to the library, a nervous Audrey pacing a rut into the floor in front of the fireplace. Evie covered her mouth as she yawned, the sleepless night by Ben's side finally hitting her. "Audrey?"

The girl spun, startled.

Evie frowned when she took in her wringing hands and flushed face. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She sounded breathless, fingers spinning the gold bracelet absently, "I'm alright."

"I'm going to the kitchen to grab some breakfast…did you want to join me?"

Brown eyes blinked in shock before the princess smiled, "Uh…yeah. I'd like that."

The two made their way to the kitchen, where Mrs. Potts was already preparing a tray. "The others are already seated if you want to join them."

Evie smiled at the woman, her expression faltering when she heard Audrey suck in a breath. She looked over to find the princess spinning the bracelet faster and faster and Evie was almost afraid the thin chain would break from the strain. "Are you sure you're alright Audrey?"

Her movements suddenly halted, "Yeah. Just a little tired is all."

Evie nodded, sensing the other girl's nerves, "Okay then. Let's go."

The long table she'd been expected had been replaced by a single round one where Carlos, Jay, and Mal were already seated. Three pairs of eyes looked up at them, Carlos smiling at the two while Jay skirted his gaze and Mal cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

She snuck a glance at Audrey, the princess' cheeks darkening.

It didn't take her long to piece together what had happened after she'd left Audrey in the library with Mal. Maybe her friend had interrupted something between Audrey and Jay or said something that might've embarrassed the two? Or both?

Evie took the spot next to Jay, taking pity on the clearly nervous girl and pointing her to the seat between her and Carlos. She shot Mal a look that told her to _leave it be_ , her friend just rolling her eyes in a " _you're no fun"_ response but relenting.

The food and coffee were brought out not a minute later, Mrs. Potts setting plates full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast (a bowl of strawberries for Mal) in front of them before wishing them all a lovely meal and leaving the room.

The whole thing was an awkward affair as Evie watched the others.

Mal became more subdued as the meal went on, nibbling on her bacon and toast without even looking at the bowl of bright red strawberries. Carlos dug in immediately, sneaking a piece of bacon to Dude when he thought no one was looking. Jay's leg was bouncing, a tick he got whenever he had pent up energy and Audrey kept sneaking glances at him while she ate ever so slowly.

Jay left the table first, striding from the room with Carlos and Dude following. Mal left soon after, shooting her friend a frayed smile before retiring to her bedroom, leaving just Audrey and Evie.

She turned to the princess, keeping her voice soft, "Did something happen with you and Jay?"

Audrey's mouth opened and closed, eyes widening. "Who-? How did you-? I mean…"

Evie smiled, " _Relax_ Audrey. You don't have to say anything, okay?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"Ignore Mal alright? She's just teasing." Evie reached out, placing a hand on her forearm, "If you want to talk to him, I'm sure Jay will be back at the Tourney field running laps for the next hour or so."

Audrey looked at the hand then at her, tension leaving her body as she stood and smiled.

Evie watched her leave, finally getting to her feet as a young man came to clear the dishes and made her way back to the library with pad and pencils in hand. She smiled to herself as she sat in front of the fire. _Hopefully, the princess took her advice._

….

The sound of heels clicking on the marble had Evie lifting her head not fifteen minutes later to find Belle coming to stand behind the couch. The woman's expression was lighter than it had been when she'd left Ben's room, but Evie didn't let herself get her hopes up just yet. "What is it?"

"He's asking for you."

She couldn't stop her smile, "I'll be right up."

Carrying her things, she walked as quickly as she could towards his room without running. Evie was mindful to keep herself calm as to not overwhelm Ben, lightly knocking and waiting for his permission to enter.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, head turning to her as she shut the door.

There were no words to describe how happy she was to see some light back into his eyes (even if it was dimmer than before) and she set her pad and pencils down on his vanity. She gave him a small smile, toeing off her heels and approached the bed, "It's good to see you up."

The barest hint of a smile was all she got in response.

"Your mother said you were asking for me?"

"Yeah," his voice was hoarse from disuse and he cleared his throat, "Yes I did."

She motioned to the bed, "Can I sit?"

He nodded.

Evie climbed onto the bed, keeping a least a foot of space between them as she positioned herself cross-legged. She rotated until she was sitting sideways facing, not saying anything. If being friends with the other VKs had taught her anything, it was patience.

It was a full minute before he finally spoke, "How is she?"

Her heart ached at the pain and guilt in his voice, a mirror of the girl in question. For a moment she thought of sugarcoating it, worried that doing it any other way would send him retreating inward, but decided against it. "She's struggling, but…she's getting there."

He pursed his lips, "Can you…can you tell her I'm sorry?"

Anger flashed through her, her jaw clenching for just the barest of seconds before it disappeared just as quickly. Morgan was dead and the damage was done. There was no use in being angry now because even after going through what he did, Mal was still the first person he thought about. His love for her was the stuff of fairy tales… "Yeah. I can do that."

He nodded, hands flexing in his lap.

Evie frowned, "There's something else…isn't there?"

He was trying to take a deep breath, "Can I tell you something?"

Evie had the nagging feeling she knew exactly what he was going to say and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it but… she could see him shaking. He was terrified…scared. She reached out, hesitantly placing a hand over his, keeping her voice soft, "Hey, it's alright okay? You can tell me anything. You don't have to be afraid."

Ben nodded, sucking in a breath, "It's about that night…"

She forced a small smile, "I figured."

He turned his hands over in hers, staring at his battered hands with a frown.

Ignoring the skin tone and gold ring, she could've been looking at Jay's hands…or Mal's… The thought brought back all the times she'd patched the two up after a bad brawl with Uma and her crew. She squeezed his hand, "Just start at the beginning. You were in your study?"

He nodded. "I'd been doing paperwork for I don't know how long so when she came in…"

She waited.

"She…" he swallowed, "she was wearing the same pajamas she always wore when she visited after her nightmares. I didn't think anything of it when she came to stand by my desk or when she called me Benny Boo…not even when she kissed me…"

Evie pulled back as Ben surged to his feet, shoulders tight. Like the moment he'd found out Mal had run into the Enchanted Forest, he was angry…furious, but this time it wasn't directed at anyone but himself.

"Ben, hey…"

He spun on her, "How did I not know it was her until she stabbed me?"

His eyes were alight with a fire that Evie had seen way too much of: a self-deprecating blaze that could easily cause a downward spiral. She didn't want him to tip over that edge and she knew better than to put herself in the path of that but Evie held up her hands and approached him anyway, "Ben…"

"Why did it take her carving into my skin for me to notice?!"

Evie nearly flinched at the words, but stood her ground. "Ben just calm down…"

He spun again and started to pace.

She jumped when he threw one of the lamps at the wall hard enough for it to shatter and pursed her lips. Enough with being soft and calm. Heated tempers were nothing new…hell, Ben and Jay were actually quick similar when they got like this. So she stood in his path and finally yelled, "BEN!"

That angry fire sputtering out, the young king blinking in shock.

She let out a long breath, "I know you think that it was your fault because you didn't notice sooner, but it's not alright? I know that you love Mal more than almost anything in the world and you'd trust her with anything." She stepped forward, resting hands on his shoulder, "There isn't a single moment where you'd think she'd ever do you harm and that doesn't make anything Morgan did to you your fault, okay. It doesn't change how much you love her or her you."

His brow furrowed at the last statement. "What do you think happened?"

Evie frowned, "What happened after you…kissed?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "She unbuttoned my shirt and then pulled out her knife when I was otherwise…distracted." Ben cleared his throat, face reddening at inquisitive look, "Why? What did you think…?"

She waved off the question, not wanting to explain how they'd just jumped to the worst possible conclusion because when it came to anyone else from the Isle…you shouldn't expect anything less. "Morgan said some things. We shouldn't have taken anything she said at face value so that's on us-"

He frowned, that familiar look of concern back, "Evie…"

"She said some things to Mal that made her think that something _more_ happened…"

"No." He shook his head, paling slightly, " _God_ , no…all she kept saying was how I _wasn't_ her type…"

Evie grimaced at the thought of what else had been said, deciding to something that might his thoughts away from his injuries, "Well. She tried to kiss me on two separate occasions so…"

The haunted look left him for a few moments, his eyes just a little brighter. He seemed free of the burden of that night, like it would no longer pull him inward. Ben looked at the broken lamp and then back at her, "I'm sorry about…"

"It's alright." She shrugged, "No harm, no foul."

He frowned, "I could've hurt you."

Evie huffed out a sigh and smiled, "I'm not some damsel. I can handle myself."

He responds with a small, crooked smile, "I guess I should know better, _Princess of the Isle_."

She huffed out a laugh. She dug through the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a baby blue t-shirt and tossing it to him. "Mrs. Potts just made us breakfast a little while ago…I'm sure she still has leftovers?"

His expression faltered as he pulled the shirt on, "Not yet Evie…I'm sorry."

"What did I say about the apologies?" She walked over to pull on her heels and picked up her pad, looking over her shoulder at him with a small smile, "Don't force interactions you aren't comfortable with alright? Do things at your pace. Everyone else will just have to wait."

He nodded, "Thank you, Evie."

"No problem. Get some rest, take a shower…do whatever you need to do."

His smile was tired, grateful. "I'll see you later then."

She smiled back before leaving, glad she had some news for Mal and Belle.


	29. Promises

AUTHOR'S NOTE: God, it's been almost a year to the day since I've updated this. I can't believe it! I kept telling myself I would come back to it once I got over my writer's block but then RL happened. College has been insane, but I'm happy to say that I am officially a college graduate and with all the stuff for Descendants 3 coming out, I will definitely be finishing this story before it comes out. I thank all who have been with me since I started as well as any new readers. I hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

" _If you want to talk to him, I'm sure Jay will be back at the Tourney field running laps for the next hour or so…"_

Audrey couldn't stop playing Evie's words over and over again in her head, her body still remembering that moment in front of the fireplace and even as she calmly called her driver, she knew she was a mess on the inside.

 _Should she change her clothes? Restyle her hair? Reapply her makeup?_

She shook her head, getting into the car.

She was being ridiculous. _Really_ ridiculous. She was a princess for goodness sake…princesses didn't get nervous over such trivial things like meeting a boy. Princesses smiled and batted their eyes and were cordial and polite about everything and everyone…

That tantalizing flash of brown skin the other day on the tourney field had her blushing all over again and she cursed herself for ever letting her eyes drift. It wasn't the proper thing. A princess would never let her thoughts go down such a… _inappropriate_ path and never for a thief such as Jay-

" _Would you prefer a rouge thief?"_

" _I don't mind that at all, Princess."_

Audrey could recall the feel the heat of his skin and the intensity of his eyes as he leaned forward, his expression softened by the firelight… She raked a hand through her hair and let out a long breath. She needed to stop thinking about him for just a few minutes so she could figure out what she was going to do-

"Miss Audrey. We're home."

She blinked as her door was opened, stepping out, "Thank you, Christopher."

Audrey didn't look back as she walked up to the front steps, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she shut the front door behind her. She was slightly surprised to find her mother coming out of the parlor, with the Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah seated with her father behind her.

"Audrey, it's good to see you home."

She returned the hug, "I didn't realize we had visitors. I would've returned sooner."

Her mother waved her off, "It's alright dear. It was a last minute thing."

Audrey nodded, her thoughts quickly derailing into a panicked mess, the rather obvious reminder of that… _accursed_ thief having her eyes flitting from her father to the couple. She was sure her mother had seen the exact instant it had happened, lips pulling down into a frown and a hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I…I…" She swallowed, suddenly nervous, "I have a date…I think?"

"Oh," her smile was relieved and a little confused, "You think?"

"It's…" She looked behind her mom, putting on a smile when Jasmine and Aladdin waved at her, "it's…complicated."

"Well, Aladdin and Jasmine are just about to leave. Would you like some help?"

Normally, Audrey would've politely turned down the help and just changed into her usual pink dress and cream pumps, but something told her that this meeting was not going to be what was considered _the usual_ … "Yes, that would be great."

"Alright. I will be up as soon as possible."

Audrey smiled, waiting for her mother to return to parlor before practically running up the large staircase and into her room. She shut the door behind her and immediately glanced at the grandfather clock.

She had forty-five minutes until the hour deadline passed.

Audrey took the quickest shower of her life, deciding to pull her hair up into a high ponytail once she'd dried it. It was the hairstyle that finally gave her an idea for what to wear and she had just laid her outfit out when her mom came in.

"I don't think I've seen you wear shorts in a while."

She shrugged, "I thought I'd try something a little more casual."

"If I may ask…who is this boy?"

Audrey froze, "Uh…it's Jay."

"Son of Jafar?"

Audrey nodded, gathering up her clothes and heading to the bathroom. She cracked the door and set her things down on the counter, "Yeah…yeah, that's him."

Her mother was quiet for a couple of seconds, "He's a handsome young man."

She coughed, face burning, "Yeah…I guess so."

Audrey pulled on the low-rise denim shorts and lacy white halter top in silence, applying her usual make-up and perfume before walking out of the bathroom to find her mother seated at the end of her bed.

The queen turned, "Oh, you look beautiful."

Audrey smiled, bending over to strap on her matching sandals, "Thank you, Mom." She then looked over at the clock once more, the calm air shattering at the realization that it was only fifteen minutes until the hour passed. She'd be lucky if she got there on time… Audrey ran to grab her purse and phone, "But I need to go."

"Christopher is already waiting."

She kissed her mom on the cheek, "Thanks!"

"Have fun, dear."

The sandals made it a lot easier to hurry down the stairs and into the car, Audrey breathlessly giving her destination to Christopher before falling back against the seat with a long sigh as she finally took a breath.

He'd seemed to sense her urgency and managed to cut nearly five minutes off their time, pulling open her door, "Here you are, Miss Audrey."

"Thank you, Christopher."

Like the last time she'd met him on the tourney field, it appeared he was still running himself ragged again. She frowned, not really understanding the point of pushing yourself to exhaustion, but it seemed to work for him…so who was she to-

She turned the corner of the bleachers in time to see him pull his shirt off over his head and everything in her halted; her body, her brain, her heart; at the sight of sweat-slick skin glistening in the sun as he resumed his running back and forth across the field.

Her body was still frozen, but her head and heart were going haywire.

She'd been to one or two pool parties in the past, seeing almost all the princes shirtless at some point in the last few years…but none had the effect on her that this thief from the Isle seemed to have. She almost wished she was more artistic so she could capture the play of muscle underneath brown skin…

"Hey, Princess."

She blinked, her eyes lifting to his face, "Hello."

He tied his hair back, "What brings you out here?"

Audrey tried to of something… _anything_ that wouldn't make her sound like one of the many girls that had followed him around at Auradon Prep giggling and sighing, but she'd never been a convincing liar. So, she finally decided on the truth, "I don't know."

 _Some trained diplomat she was._

He grinned, "You don't seem happy with your own answer."

She shrugged.

Dark eyes travel the length of her body, lingering on her bare legs, "No dress?"

Audrey blushed, somehow managing to keep her voice level, "Thought I'd try something a little different." She bit her tongue before she could ask if he liked it. She didn't want him to think _he_ was the reason for the change…

A lazy smile curled his mouth, "Well, I like it."

She dropped her eyes, pausing when she found a thick, pale scar about three inches long just under his ribs. Her embarrassment faltered as she stepped forward with a hand outstretched, a frown pulling her lips down, "What happened?"

His grip was gentle as his hand caught her wrist, but his eyes were hard, dark…haunted. His voice was a sharp as a blade and just as cold, the polar opposite of the warm liquid-honey tone he'd used before just moments before…it was like he was a completely different person, "Nothing worth recounting."

"Sorry." She stammered out, cheeks flushed once again as she pulled her hand away. "I didn't-"

"No, it's…shit," He sighed, running a hand down his face, " _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She swallowed, "You're alright. I shouldn't have asked about something so personal."

"You were curious is all," His easy smile was frayed as he walked back to grab the shirt he'd slung over the chain-link fence, "I'm guessing scars aren't too common here in Auradon?"

Audrey saw the scar on his lower back that was near identical to the one on his stomach, her heart clenching as she put the pieces of the violence dealt to him years ago together. What had done that to him? _A knife? A sword?_ She was almost nauseous from the thought, "Uh, not really no."

He held the shirt in his hand when he turned back to her, leaning against the fence with that cheeky grin and folding his arms across his chest. His eyes ran the length of her again, "What about you, Princess? Got any scars?"

"Just one. Nothing of that…" she waved at his bare torso, "magnitude."

"Well then. Let's see it."

She held out her hand, baring the inside of her wrist. "Broke my wrist when I was eight."

He took her hand, thumb brushing over the mark.

Audrey was sure her entire body had stiffened except for the arm he held and her racing pulse wasn't helping matters. Her hand felt so small in his, cupped in his palm as gently as if he were holding something made of the finest glass…

Then he pressed his lips to her wrist.

She sucked in a sharp breath, meeting the dark, bottomless depths of his eyes and like that night in front of the fire, she felt drawn toward him. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, climbing into her chest and up her throat as he gently pulled her forward, words unable to pass her parted lips…

The hand that had held hers was now resting on the curve of her hip, the other cupping her jaw and tilting her head back. His eyes bore into hers, dropping to her mouth for just a second, "Tell me to stop."

She blinked up at him, her words coming out barely above a whisper, "I can't."

His fingers tightened on her hips, "Why?"

"Because…" Her hand rested over the scar on his stomach and felt the muscle tense under her palm. She held his eyes as she stepped forward, hands sliding up his chest and twining behind his neck, and watched them darken, "I don't want you to."

He lowered his mouth to hers and warmth exploded in her chest and spread outward, wrapping around her like a blanket until they were chest to chest, her lips parting beneath his with a gasp as fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt.

He tasted of spice and heat and promises…

Someone cleared their throat loudly and before Audrey could even begin to feel embarrassed at being caught in such a position, Jay spun and shielded her. She watched the lines of his back tense and coil, ready for anything.

"What can I do for you, Charming?"

If Audrey wasn't a princess she was sure something… _unsavory_ might've slipped out. Instead, she let out a long sigh and stepped out from behind Jay, frowning at a very flustered Chad Charming and arching an eyebrow. "Yes, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I was trying to call because I hadn't heard from you and I saw your driver leaving the field and…you're with _him_ now?"

She felt Jay move behind her and she held up a hand, grateful that he listened. "Yes, I am."

The veiled disgust was now obvious in his curled lip and his chuckle was disbelieving as he looked between the two of them, "Wow, I…I can't believe this. You're actually serious right now?"

She very nearly face-palmed at his lack of understanding of what he'd just walked in on. _She'd actually found him attractive at some point?_ Audrey put a hand on her hip, shrugging, "Yes. I mean…I could kiss him again if that'll drive the point home for you."

Jay snorted behind her.

Chad was aghast, "Who _are_ you?"

"I am Princess Audrey, daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip, and heir to the throne of Auroria." With every word, she took a step forward, and stopped when she was within arm's reach of the prince, "Who I decide to be with has no bearing on who I am."

He took one step back, then another, "He's done something to you…hasn't he?"

She scoffed, "Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"He's put a spell on you or…or hypnotized you like his _snake_ of a father." He looked between them, his expression brightening like he'd figure the whole plan out, "That has to be it! I mean, there's no way you'd actually _want_ to be with him-"

The sharp crack of her palm across his cheek was like a shot, snapping his head to the side with the force and leaving bloody scratches behind, "How dare you?! Telling me who I can or can't be with? You have no right to tell me my feelings are not my own!"

"Alright," he wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her back, "let's go Princess."

She spun in his hold, probably to ask him he wasn't angry at what was said, but the easy expression he wore was like the one she'd seen seconds after punching the stone column with his bare hands: his anger was tempered down for now. So, she kept her mouth shut as they turned away, taking his hand in hers.

She had little warning as he stopped and spun her around, drawing her in for another long, deep kiss and didn't regain any coherent thought until he pulled back. She finally registered the faint burning in her lungs when she tried to speak, "What…what was that for?"

He smiled, pulling his shirt back on, "Standing up for me."

She shrugged.

"You know, Mal and Evie will be sorry they missed that."

Audrey smiled, "I'm sure there'll be another opportunity."


End file.
